Viviendo lo mismo
by Sakura Saotome Haddok
Summary: se celebra una competición de artes marciales en la escuela, y tras verse envueltos en problemas, akane y ranma se encuentran de nuevo en Jusenkyo, viviendo lo mismo de hace apenas unos meses. Ranma/Akane ¡CAP FINAL SUBIDOOO!
1. 11 los nuevos alumnos

CAPITULO 1: LA CHICA NUEVA

Parte 1: La competición y… ¿otra chica?

Todo comenzó cuando tras 3 semanas de la boda fallida, el concurso juvenil de ates marciales llegó a la escuela furincan. No fue ni mucho menos una sorpresa para algunos alumnos que, como Ranma, llevaban tiempo entrenándose para el evento. Éste tendría lugar en la escuela, y los estudiantes que venían de dos partes del país deberían permanecer en la preparatoria como estudiantes temporales hasta que terminara.

El director convocó a los estudiantes de la escuela en el aula de conferencias, para presentar formalmente a los alumnos "nuevos".

Director: Bienvenidos, bienvenidoss! alumnos de mi escuela, querría presentarles a los que van a ser sus futuros compañeros, al menos por unos días. han llegado como participantes de dos escuelas diferentes de nuestro país. Ah! recuerden que el máximo de representantes por escuela son 3 por cada categoría, masculina y femenina... -buscó con el dedo entre las palabras de uno de los papeles que tenía en la mano- mmm... el concurso es de artes marciales, y cada uno de los concursantes empleará la que quiera. sólo hay categorías femenina y masculina, y no hay categorías de edad. muy bien! ahora llamaré a los representantes de nuestra escuela... -tomó una bocanada de aire- en la categoría masculina... RANMA SAOTOME Y TATEWAKI KUNO, bien chicos...! deben estar orgullosos -diijo entre un mar de aplausos para los nombrados- ahora en la femenina... ejem... ¡UKYO KOUNJI, AKANE TENDO Y NAOMI KOYAMA!, felicidades, chicas!...-dio un salto de entusiasmo- por favor suban aquí, mis queridos estudiantes.

Akane: dios mio... que vergüenza... el director se emociona un poco -sintió una terrible vergüenza agena- oye, ranma, los estudiantes de otras escuelas estan por llegar ¿no?

Ranma: no pasa nada, no te preocupes...!estoy seguro de que podré ganarles, jajajaja...!

Akane: tu vas sobrado y todo...¿¡quien te ha dicho que me preocupo por ti, baka? -respondió, un poco furiosa por su atrevimiento. éste dejó de reir al ver hincharse de rabia el nervio de la frente de akane

Ranma: esto... akane no te enfurezcas era broma... jeje... -akane se calmó y giró la cabeza- ademas yo no me preocupo por ti, eres muy bruta y serás capaz de ganar...

Akane: - ranma se tapó la boca tan pronto como acabó de decir la frase- ranma -akane le sonrió- ¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE MANTENER CERRADA ESA ENORME BOCOTA TUYAAA...! -de una guantada Ranma acabó surcando los ya conocidos para él, cielos de Nerima

el director siguió parloteando sin prestar atención a como su alumno era lanzado por los aires, aujereando el techo del lugar, y prosiguió con su discurso

Director: muchísimas gracias por vuestra participación mis queridos alumnos, haceís que un director como yo se emocione...- un par de lagrimones exajerados surcaron sus mejillas- de veras... ¡ahora ya se pueden sentar, mis alumnos! -su humor cambió y una sonrisa le lleno la cara- ahora llegan los alumnos de la escuela Urashima, en Hiroshima...! esta vez son 2 muchachitas y un chico... -el director presentó a los 3 estudiantes, diciendo de donde venían, cuantos años tenían y que arte practicaban. de estos tres tan sólo destacó a oídos de los estudiantes el chico, Kihei-Tomai, de 17 años, venía de nepal y practicaba el kung fu. el pelo albino le tapaba los ojos, que eran negros. era callado y no hizo nada más que adelantarse al escuchar su nombre. mientras le presentaban ranma llegó a su sitio arrastrándose todo lleno de polvo-

Ranma: akane... me las vas a pagar...

Akane: no te comas el coco y sientate -dijo a su lado la chica

Director: ahora los estudiantes de esta escuela, La "Escuela Internacional Japonesa de Kyoto". de esta escuela llegan 4 estudiantes, tres varones y una muchacha... muy bien!, en la categoría masculina...- entusiasmado, comenzó a relatar los datos de los tres muchachos, quienes eran unos estupendos artistas marciales. entonces presentó a la chica que representaría a su escuela en la categoría femenina. al escenario subió una chica guapisima y alta, sus ojos redondos tenían el color del ámbar, y su hermosa y ondulada cabellera marrón oscuro brillaba a pesar de la poca (pero no escasa) luz se la sala.- ella se llama Anne Kotobuki, tiene 15 años y es parte europea!.. practica el kárate y...

Ranma: ¿Anne...? ¿Europea..? ¿vive en Kyoto...? -Ranma se kedó pensativo...- ¡Anne! Anne Kotobuki! es Anne Kotobuki!

Akane: ¿Ranma que pasa...? -desde el escenario recién la nombrada miró al chico que había aclamado su nombre.

Anne: Ranma...? -anne sonrió al reconocerle- Dios mio! Ranma!

con un pequeño impulso anne llegó a los brazos del aludido y le envolvió con un cálido abrazo. - Ranma¡ como has estado? veo que sigues igual... no me lo puedo creer? en las cartas que me enviaste no mencionabas que ésta fuera tu escuelaaa!

Ranma: nunca lo pensé... -la miró a los ojos y sonrió

La joven se sentó en el regazo de Ranma con toda confianza, no había necesiadad de respeto entre ellos, a diferencia de él y Ukyo, y esas confianzas?" pensó akane. entonces todo fue muy rápido, la joven iba a propinarle un sopapo a su prometido, cuando olló el timbre de una bicicleta estrellarse contra la pared, una absurda y ridícula risa femenina, y el sonido de una enorme pieza de metal cortando el aire. de pronto dos manos, una espátula gigante y una cinta de gimnasia se precipitaron sobre la pareja. anne se subió de un salto sobre la espátula, cayendo con las manos y frenándola, con los pies paró las manos que iban hacia Ranma y la cinta fue interrumpida por una de sus piernas.

lo hizo tan rápido que ni ranma había reaccionado, aunque no parecía extrañarle el movimiento de la europea. Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi estaban totalmente fuera de sí, ¿como era posible? una desconocida había parado sus ataques y todos a la vez! la peli-azul y la china apartaron sus puños asi que la europea quedó haciendo el pino sobre la enorme espátula, mientras la cinta de kodachi caía lentamente al suelo. la chica de la espatula seguía paralizada, cuando anne pegó un salto con los brazos de manera que acabó otra vez sobre el regazo de ranma, dandole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¿quiénes son estas, Ranma?

Ranma: em... etto... dejad que me expliquee chicas...

Akane y UKyo (que ya había recuperado la compostura) : no hay nada que eplicar!

Shampoo: Tener otra prometida, airen? yo eliminar prometida que se entrometer... -se puso en guardia, amenazante

Anne: prometida...? -la europea echó una pequeña carcajada, su risa era dulce y suave- hermano aquí tienes un poco de lío... te ha llamado airen? acaso esta es akane?

Todas: hermano?-la expresión de la europea cambió de pronto. pasó a ser calculadora y seria. el asombro de todas las chicas fue interrumpido por akane- ¡ranma, quien es esta?

Ranma: ahora si, no? vale, escuchad puede que la historia parezca estúpida pero...

Anne: Ay! Me equivoquée! esa es Shampoo, no? claro, y entonces -señalando a ukyo- tu eres ukyo, no? ranma me habla de ti...!-miró a kodachi -ah! tu eres la loca! eres kodachi, la hermana de tatewaki kuno! oni-san me abla de tu hermano y de lo pesado que es!

Ranma: annee! -la bajó de su regazo- pretendo explicarles lo de "oni-san"

Anne: entonces... -ranma suspiró "ella a lo suyo"- tu... tu eres...- dijo señalando a akane, ésta tragó saliva mientras la europea temblaba de emocion- eres AKANEE! -se tiró a los brazos de la peli-azul sin dudarlo y le propino un beso en cada mejilla- tu eres mi one-chan!, la prometida de ranmaaa! dios mio, ranma me dice muchas cosas de ti!

Akane: esto... -tenía una expresión un tanto incómoda y estaba colorada, cuando el artista marcial las separo tomando a la europea por el cuello de la camisa y dejandola a un metro de distancia de las chicas

Ranma: ella es mi prima, Anne Kotobuki... -se llevó la mano a la cara- al menos, era la novia de mi primo...

Fin Parte 1


	2. 12 Anne, la prima de ranma

Parte 2: La historia de Anne

_Ranma: ella es mi prima, Anne Kotobuki... -se llevó la mano a la cara- al menos, era la novia de mi primo..._

Anne: querrás decir esposa, oni-san -miró al suelo triste y luego les dedicó la mas cálida de las sonrisas- resulta que Ranma y su primo pasaban todos los veranos en Kyoto hasta los 15 años, eran tan amigos que se consideraban hermanos. yo era amiga de ellos desde los 5 añitos y éramos inseparables.

Ranma: al final acabamos haciéndonos íntimos los 3 y nos tratábamos de hermanos. pero dejé de verme con ellos, aunque seguiamos enviándonos cartas

Anne: entonces fue cuando...

FLASH BACK

Anne a los 8 años, Ranma y Riku (el primo de ranma) a los 10 años, en la casa de la familia de Riku.

Ranma le tiró una piedrecita a la espalda a anne, ésta a riku, y él a ranma. Los tres rieron, naturales, disfrutando de aquella estupidez. enotnces entró a la sala el padre de riku, acompañado por Genma Saotome. Ranma se levantó.

Ranma: ¿si? qué pasa papi, tio?

Tío Saotome: ranma muchacho ya tienes marcharte junto a tu padre, tenemos que hablar de algo con tu primo y Anne -dijo, Ranma se fue de la casa junto a su padre, agitando la mano y sonriente

Anne: ADIOOSS! hermanooo! oni-san! -la europea entró en una sala acompañada de su amigo y el padre de éste, donde les esperaban sentados la madre de él y los padres de ella.- papaa, mama que pasa?

Señora Kotobuki: cariño, hemos decidido algo para vuestro bien

Tío saotome: como vemos que se llevan estupendamente y para la mejora de nuestras familias... hemos decidido que ustedes se van a casar juntos.

aquella noticia impactó a la pareja. se miraron con los ojos salidos de las órbitas, había que admitir que a ella no le importaba pero, el simple echo de tener que casarse tan joven...

Riku: por qué? eso se suupone que se debe elegir por voluntad!

Anne: es cierto! yo quiero escoger no quiero que lo decidan ustedes! -se levantó del sitio, dispuesta a irse-

Señor Kotobuki: Anne, no te artevas a irte... te vas a casar con riku... asi que ¡vete haciendo la idea!

FIN FLASH BACK

anne: entonces, cuando llegué a los 14 y él a los 16, acabamos casándonos...

OTRO FLASH BACK

Anne con un hermoso vestido de novia, sentada en el patio de la casa... ya se habían dado el "si quiero" pero ellos se sentían forzados a ello, y no querían sentierse obligados... Anne se quedó mirando al suelo, cuando Riku llegó y se sentó junto a ella. el joven saotome odiaba verla así, mirando al suelo y triste por haber sido obligada a casarse. le acarició el pelo y le levanto la cara para mirarle a los ojos, que estaban llorosos. le retiró el mechón que había estado acariciando y rozó su mejilla. a la luz de la luna su pálido rostro y sus ojos redonditos brillaban, pero el brillo estaba apagado, sin vida... riku era maduro, alto y fuerte, sus brazos eran musculosos y ella era fina, delicada y triste... así que tomó en brazos a su prometida, envolvíendola en un tierno abrazo mientras esta soltaba un par de lagrimas, que surcaron su pálido rostro.

se separó de su esposa, y, tomándola de la mandíbula, le dió un cálido beso. los ojos de la muchacha se dilataron por la sorpresa, mientras que él los mantenía cerrados. entonces se separó lentamente de ella, un poco decepcionado porque no le había devuelto aquel beso que se supone que debería haberlo dicho todo. miró a la muchacha, que estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, mientras que una expresión de decepción de dibujaba en su rostro.

él se incorporó, se levantó y estaba a punto de marchar cuando notó algo que le agarraban la manga de la camisa. era la mano de Anne, envuelta en un guante blanco de seda, que lo mantenía sujeto. ella tiró fuertemente de la manga, obligandole a ceder, y ponerse de rodillas frente a la chica. entonces ella cruzó los brazos por el cuello de su novio y le miró fijamente a los ojos a apenas unos centímetros del joven.

Anne: Riku... yo...

Riku: te quiero...

entonces ella terminó con el espacio que había entre sus labios, devolbiendole aquel beso que llevaban esperando... el chico besó la comisura de los labios de la joven se deslizó por la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello y fue descendiendo, parándose en la clavícula, mientras que ella se sumergía en su oscuro cabello, negro como el carbón y suave. dejaron de besarse y lentamente calleron hacia atras, quedando tumbados sobre el cesped

el apollaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, mirando hacia las estrellas y ella siguió acariciando su pelo durante toda la noche...

Riku: cásate conmigo

Anne: ya estamos casados... -se le escpó una risita fresca y natural- que... querido

Riku sonrió lleno de amor

FIN DEL OTRO FLASH BACK

akane: vaya... a nosotros también nos obligan a casarnos

shampoo: si tu no querer a airen, no estar obligada a casarte. tu solo deber renunciar y dejar a shampoo

ukyo: déjate de tonterías, ran-chan es mio!

kodachi: uajajaja, no digais tonterías, él es mio! -todas menos akane se pusieron en círculo alrededor del muchacho, enfadadas- díselo ranma!

anne: vaya! pues ranma apenas habla de ustedes...

todas: cómo?

anne: él solo me cuenta sobre la familia tendo... bueno... sobre tí si me habla, ukyo... me dice que teneís una amistad bastante fuerte, y que eres maravillosa.

ukyo: veís, Ran-chaan, es mio!

anne: de ti también habla, shampoo! me dice que eres atractiva y que cocinas muy bien, me habla sobre tu bisabuela, sobre mousse y eso...

Shampoo: ¿como sentir al saber que ranma querer shampoo, eh chica espátula?

Kodachi: sobre mi te habla? es obvio que sí... uajajajaja...!

anne: -mientras kodachi se reía con su absurda risa- no, la verdad, de ti no me abla -kodachi cayó al suelo desmayada- de la que más me abla es de akane, me dice cosas como...- ranma tapó la boca de anne antes de que dijera algo que no debía, pero en ese momento se encontró con el puño de akane y se vio abandonando el suelo para salir volando por los cielos de Nerima, por segunda vez en ese día.

akane: ignora a ranma

anne: me dice cosas como que cocinas mal, eres mala con él y que le pegas constantemente. -los rostros de shampoo y ukyo enrrojecieron y las dos cayeron al suelo de la risa- pero tambien me dice cosas bonitas

shampoo: que cosas decir? -puso su mirada asesina-

anne: me dice que eres bonita cuando sonries, eres muy linda, tu cabello es suave, eres celosa y eso le gusta, y que no le gusta que estés con otros chicos… y otras cosas que obviamente no puedo decir... ah! ademas me dice que te prefiere a ti antes que a las otras.

akane: de veras?

ranma: anne! no digas nada! -entró corriendo en la estancia con media camisa rota y todo sucio, pero al ver las miradas de odioo asesino de shampoo y ukyo se dió cuenta de que llegaba demasiado tarde

anne: trankilo, hermano -tocó ligeramente los cuellos de las dos muchachas, que cayeron al suelo desmayadas.

ranma: eso no era necesario

akane: y tanto que sí, si no estas dos te habrían mandado al hospital

ranma: y contigo que pasa? que no te ha dicho nada anne?

akane: no, no me contó nada, al menos... nada que no supiera antes -mintió y mirando hacia otro lado intentó ocultar la felicidad que le producía que él pensara así de ella.

Ranma: eh… ¿qué hacemos con éstas dos?

Akane: no sé lo que harás tú, pero yo me voy a casa, ¿anne?

Anne: yo me voy con kihei, el participante del otro cole, al hotel

FIN CAPITULO 1

Nota de las autoras... jejeje... no coment...

Sakura- bueno... ahi va el 2 capi... un besoo


	3. 21 El sueño de toda Akane

CAPITULO 2: NOCHE, BAILE Y… VERDAD O FICCIÓN?

Parte 1: El sueño de toda Akane

Era de noche, y ranma no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Una cosa le recorría la mente sin piedad: AKANE. Su hermosa prometida había ocupado su mente desde aquella vez que casi la perdió. La boda fallida había sido un palo para él, y de echo se echaba todas las culpas de lo sucedido. Ahora necesitaba decirle a akane como se sentía hacia ella, pero no tenía en valor. Se levantó a beber agua y se le ocurrió una temeraria idea.

Akane se revolvía entre sus sábanas, no era capaz de dormir. De pronto, un ruido interrumpió su dilema y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando paso a una sombra que se deslizó rápidamente hasta colocarse al borde del lecho de la joven. Algo le tomó la mano. La muchacha estaba muda de asombro, pero recuperó la compostura y estuvo a punto de darle una ostia al intruso, cuando éste le tomó la mano con dulzura y ella reconoció la voz que empezaba a surgir

Ranma: akane… -ella finjio estar dormida- akane… ¿estas dormida? Eso espero. Algo me come la cabeza desde aquel horripilante día en el que casi te pierdo para siempre… y es… akane te necesito… sin ti… no vale la pena vivir… por eso, aquel día mientras gritaba tu nombre desesperadamente me di cuenta de que te quiero. Te necesito en mi vida porque sin ti… yo no soy nada. No quiero que vuelvas a dar tu vida por mi, porque en ese mismo instante te llevarías mi vida. Akane te quiero… no, te amo. Aquel día, que nos ibamos a casar tu estabas tan… hermosa, tan bonita. Mi cosita linda… en ese momento eras la belleza en persona, yo solo podía verte a ti. Eres todo lo que quiero y quise, mi amor, todo… si te vas, yo voy contigo… te lo aseguro… estoy enamorado de ti. -akane estaba paralizada "¿es un sueño?" no podía ser, el tacto de ranma era real… entonces ella reaccionó.

Akane: ranma… - ella se tiró a sus brazos, envolviendole en un abrazo, primero el joven se asustó, pero luego pasó los brazos por su cintura, inseguro. –ranma… yo tambien… -y entonces le besó… fue un beso suave y dulce, pero los dos lo habian estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando se separaron akane se sumerjió en los ojos azules de su prometido, asi se quedaron durante mucho tiempo… -estoy tremedamente enamorada de ti

Akane se despertó por la mañana, sola, en su cama. "que sueño mas maravillosooo!" pensó. Sonrió paraa si misma, hoy era el dia del baile de inicio del campeonato, y ella pensaba ir con su prometido, que se lo había pedido el dia anterior como oferta de paz. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio de la escuela vieron como kuno daba ordenes a los encargados de decorado, nabiki hacía cuentas encima del escenario con un lápiz detrás de la oreja (super linda). Anne estaba apoyada en la pared hablando con Kihei. Vestía un mono baquero y su pelo estaba recojido en dos trenzas. Kihei vestía unos baqueros desgarrados y una camiseta negra y roja. Akane miró a la pareja "¡Cuánto pegan!" pensó. Anne observó a la pareja y se acercó a ellos sonriente.

Anne: Hola! Como estan? Akane! Vendrás de compras conmigo, ukyo y nabiki?

Akane: si! Un segundo… nabiki?

Anne: sii! No te lo ha contado? Vaa a ir con kuno tatewaki, creo que perdió una apuesta o algo así

Akane: si? Emss.. valee!

Shampoo: NIHAO RANMAA! –shampoo se precipitó a los brazos del chico. – yo ser del catering! Tu querer yo tengo cita contigo en vez de trabajar? Yo poder saltarme hoy, obaba no importar!

Ranma: lo… lo siento ems… voy a ir con akane… porque perdí una apuesta… -mintió, pero akane lo mandó a paseo.

Ukyo: ola! Akane! Con quién vas al baile?

Akane: con ranma

Ukyo: vaya… yo voy con Ryoga!

Akane: y eso?

Ukyo: somos novioos! El otro día fue quién me llevó a casa…. Estuvimos un día dando vueltas como tontos… –se olle de fondo a Ryoga "Ukyo!" – si ya va cariño! Hasta ahora entonces

Fin Parte 1


	4. 22 El sueño de todo Ranma

Parte 2: El sueño de todo Ranma

Después de hacer los últimos arreglos al decorado del baile, Akane, Anne, Ukyo y Nabiki fueron a por los vestidos, dejando a los chicos arreglarse en los vestuarios masculinos. Ellos se encontraron con kihei, que llevaba los pantalones puestos y el pecho desnudo. Al ver a ranma entrar se vistió rápidamente con una camisa roja, tapando los musculosos brazos y su pecho, además de una cicatriz negra en su espalda, que no llegaron a ver. Pronto los cuatro estuvieron formalmente vestidos, ranma de blanco y negro, ryoga de negro y amarillo; y kuno de azul y negro.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, las chicas tenían ya comprados sus vestidos, asi que fueron a dojo a arreglarse. Al ver lo MAL que akane se maquillaba, anne tomó valor, le arrebató la brocha de las manos y comenzó a moversé de manera profesional alrededor del rostro y pelo de akane, puliendo su piel y resaltando sus ojos de negro, modelando su cabello para dejarlo liso y sedoso, un poco mas al estilo de nabiki. Le colocó el vestidito encima y le puso unos aros de tamaño mediano…

Los chicos empezaban a impacientarse. Les aburría el echo de tener que esperar a sus acompañantes en la puerta del gimnasio.

Ranma- oye Ryoga, a ti te gusta U-chan eh?

Ryoga –poniendo su típica expresion de enamorado distraído- no… es decir..

Kuno- sí, sabes que es verdad Ryoga Hibiki

Ranma- ¿y qué hay de ti? Pensaba que ibas a pedirle una cita a la chica de la trenza pelirroja o a Akane… ¿qué es eso de Nabiki?

Kuno- perdí una apuesta… pero creo que me está empezando a gustar, aber nabiki es muy… -entonces algo desvió su atención

Nabiki- yo qué? – dijo bastante coqueta, vestida con un precioso vestido marrón. Su pelo estaba recojido en un moño decorado con clips azules, a juego con los tacones de aguja y los pendientes. Estaba preciosa, su vestido marrón llegaba a la rodilla, abriéndose a un lateral dejando la pierna al descubierto, sólo tenía un tirante al estilo romano, había una especie de "chapa" en el nudo, de color azul. Kuno se quedó en blanco, mientras la mediana de las tendo, radiante le cojía del brazo y le conducía al interior.

Ranma- vaya Nabiki estas preciosa

Nabiki- pues lo que te queda ver… vamos, Kuno, me tienes que convertir en la reina del baile.

Ryoga- vaya… -acababa de aparecer Ukyo, que estaba impresionante. Su vestido era rojo sangre y ésta se había rizado el pelo, pero con ondas suaves que caían en su espalda, en su cabeza, una cinta del mismo color que todos los complementos, rojo. Este vestido era más corto, acabado en un volante, y los tirantes se sujetaban al cuello con un lacito, dejando su espalda al aire libre.- U… Ukyo, estas preciosa

Ukyo- vaya gracias!

Kihei- por ahí viene anne –todos se sobresaltaron al oirle, ya que no había ablado antes. Pero pronto se giraron a ver a la medio europea que lucía un vestido negro, ajustado hasta la cintura, donde empezaban a caer unos volantitos, no tenía tirantes y, en vez de eso, llevaba una gargantilla del color del vino. Su pelo estaba recojido, y la coleta llena de tirabuzones. Sus zapatos y complementos eran del color de la gargantilla. Le tomó al muchacho por el brazo y le dio un besito en la mejilla, sonriendo se separó de él para abrazar a su primo.

Anne: queda la mas bonita, Akane, ¡sal de una vez, estas preciosaaa!

Akane- voy…. – surgió de entre la puerta pisando fuerte con el tacón. Su vestido era azul oscuro, estilo chino, pero sin tirantes ni cuello, ajustado y corto. Tenía el pelo más liso y largo (las extensiones) decorado con algunos clips del mismo color. Estaba maquillada como por una profesional y realmente preciosa. Llevaba unos aros y un collar finos de plata, como los tacones. Ranma se quedó mudo del asombro "¡que guapaa!" pensó. La joven se ruborizó al ver todas las miradas fijas en ella, la mirada de kuno y ryoga perdida; la de nabiki orgullosa; ukyo celosa; anne tenía una extraña expresión de "misión cumplida" sólo le faltaba guiñar el ojo; kihei indiferente; y ranma estaba rojo como un tomate, mudo y no sabía como reaccionar- ah! Dios anne! Te dije que era demasiado!

Ranma –más sereno- no! No no! Akane, estas increible…!

Akane- en… serio?

Ranma- s…supongo…!

Cuando entraron al baile shampoo y mousse les dieron la bienvenida. Vestían ropas de camareros y shampoo se veía increible. Miró a la europea de reojo, al ver lo guapa que era, lo bien formada, lo joven y lo despampanante que estaba sintió unos celos horribles, pero al ver a akane, se quedó muda, las curvas que le marcaba ese precioso vestido, la belleza de su rostro y ese pelo que invitaba a ser acariciado… "ser una marimacho, pero Ranma estar mirando demasiado" pensó. Ranma intentó pasar desapercivido a ojos de la china, y mira por donde, lo consiguió, ya que esta estaba demasiado ocupada torturando mentalmente a su acompañante. Salió con akane a dar un pasero, bastante rojo y acalorado, ella estaba radiante.

Cuando shampoo empezó a buscar a ranma desde la mesa de refrescos, anne se acercó a ella.

Anne- ola shampoo

Shampoo- ah! Tu ser aquella chica… tu saber que yo necesitar vencerte.

Anne: shampoo, eres una amazona y sé que eres capaz de darme una leccion, pero… ¿cuenta la venganza si era por defensa propia?

Shampoo- no lo sé

Anne- si no quieres darle una pena a ranma, dejalo ir

Shampoo- ablando de airen, donde estar?

Anne: con akane, supongo, es su prometido después de todo

Shampoo- me niego! Ranma no poder estar con akane! Ranma ser MI prometido

Anne- estoy al tanto de lo que pasó en jusenkyo…cuando lo de Shaffron… y tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver a akane en brazos de ranma…? ¿Qué hay de lo desesperado que él se veía al ver a akane muerta? No es obvio que la quiere…?

Shampoo- eso no ser verdad…

Anne- y tanto que lo es, shampoo… de echo… QUIÉN crees que, si en vez de akane hubieses sido tú, te tendría en tus brazos?

Shampoo-…

Anne- obviamente Mousse, el chico que te quiere mas que a nada, el que haría todo por ti, y al que tu tomas por inútil, dices que se muera, y al que le deseas lo peor, para él tu lo eres todo

Shampoo –pero… -miró al suelo con cara de depresión.- yo no…

Anne- mousse esta loquito por ti…. piénsalo, shampoo…

Akane y ranma estaban fuera del gimnasio, a la luz de la luna.

Akane- vaya ranma, si que estás silencioso… de verdad que no quieres salir a bailar?

Ranma- no… no me quiero arriesgar al acoso de shampoo…

Akane: vaya que raro estas esta noche… tienes fiebre? No has ligado con shampoo ni con ukyo…

Ranma- es obvio que quiero que la pareja de ukyo y ryoga vaya bien, son una pareja bestial!

Akane- hacen una pareja realmente encantadora… y que hay de shampoo?

Ranma- tengo otras cosas en al cabeza y ahora mismo pues no me apetece mucho el acoso de esa chica. Por cierto akane, en serio, hoy estas sorprendentemente linda

Akane- no… no lo dirás en seriio…-se estaba sonrojando- yo… yo creo que todo ha sido gracias a anne… es una chica increible… a su edad y ya parece toda una estilista y una modelo! Yo no e tenido nada que ver… solo soy la transformada

Ranma- no, es en serio! Akane yo… -empezó a agacharse lentamente. Ella se quedó paralizada en el sitio mientras involuntariamente se acercaba mas y mas a los labios de su prometido… reviviendo el sueño de aquella noche con intensidad…

Fin Parte 2


	5. 31 no fue tan dificil

CAPITULO 3: EL QUE GANE LA COMPETICIÓN Y SE VA DE VIAJE!

Parte 1: una competición no tan dificil

Sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse y akane empezaba a cerrar sus ojos. No podía creer que estaba pasando… empezaba a sospechar que todo era un sueño… pero muy largo para serlo. Entonces, cuando sentía el suave aliento de ranma rozando sus labios…

Shampoo- AIREN!- la china le arreó un par de sopapos a ranma y miró fijamente a la chica- tu! Chica violenta ¿Qué creer que hacer? Tu querer que yo vuelva a intentar matarte?

Anne- ya basta shampoo –la chica interrumpió seria- deja de intentarlo. No querrás que te de una lección, soy más fuerte que tú, amazona. No quieres que te demuestre mi fuerza… ¿esque acaso no lo ves? Ranma no está echo para ti! Asi que deja de creerte lo contrario

Shampoo- eso no ser cierto… ranma querer shampoo!

Shampoo agarró a la europea por los brazos, inútilmente, porque esta se escabulló de un salto. Aterrizó con la punta de sus dedos sobre el pelo de shampoo, se impulsó con la cabeza de la joven, tirándola al suelo y callendo a su espalda

Anne- no shampo! Mousee _querer shampoo_ ranma quiere a akane –dijo mientras shampoo, humillada, la miraba con agresividad

Ranma- oye eso no es verdad!

Akane- a no? –y le envió a volar, dando como finalizada la conversación… mientras shampoo salió huyendo.

Al día siguiente…

Director- YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ CON NUEVO CON EL CAMPEONATO… EMPEZAMOS CON LOS COMBATES DE CATEGORÍA FEMENINAA! EL PRIMER COMBATE SERÁ DE PREELIMINARES….

Asi fueron pasando las concursantes, hasta que en la final quedaron Anne, Akane, Ukyo y Kaine, que era una participante de otro colegio.

Director- Ahora Akane vs Kainee!

Kaine empuñó su espada de kendo con firmeza y akane adoptó una pose amenazante. Con firmeza las dos se lanzaron sobre la otra, pero antes de que la katana tocase a akane, ella ya le había propinado uno de sus grandes puñetazos, pero Kaine lo esquivó con rápidez. La pelea estaba bastante igualada, pero akane logró detener una estocada con el brazo, dejando espacio libre en la espalda, y le propinó una patada mortal. La rival de la peli azul calló al suelo, rendida, mientras el árbrito contaba los segundos, proclamando la victoria de akane y su inmedito ingreso en la final femenina.

El siguiente combate, entre Ukyo y Anne, pintaba ser mas fuerte. La japonesa empuñó su espátula dejando en el suelo un segundo cubo cargado de masa ultra pegajosa, mientras que la europea remangaba las mangas de su kimono negro y rosa pálido, dejando a la vista las manos y los pies vendados para el combate. Cuando el arbrito inició el comienzo del combate Ukyo dejó caer uno de los enormes cubos de masa cubriendo todo el suelo. Anne pegó un salto de manera que se elevó a 4 metros del suelo, mientras que Ukyo se concentró en la masa extendiendola con la enorme pieza de metal, encima de cual calló la europea. Ésta le arrebató del cinturon unas cuantas espátulas, tomo impulso y volvió a elevarse en el aire, lanzando con fuerza las herramientas metálicas que se clavaron en el suelo, sirviendo como apoyo.

Cuando Anne cayó, de puntillas a la pata coja, sobre una de ellas Ukyo la miró desafiante, empuñó la enorme espátula cargada de masa y se la lanzó, pero Anne volvió a saltar, callendo con las manos sobre la cabeza de Ukyo, y finalmente detrás de ella. Ukyo no reaccionó mientras anne tocó rápida y ligeramente un nervio de su espalda, callendo inconsciente sobre la masa, que ya se abía puesto dura como la piedra.

Arbitro- YA TENEMOS A LAS FINALISTSAS: AKANE TENDO Y ANNE KOTOBUKI… QUIÉN VIAJARÁ GRATIS A CUALQUIER LUGAR DEL MUNDO?

Akane- ese es el premioo?

Anne: sí, lo es

Akane- vaya…

Anne- bueno! Yo tengo intención de ir a visitar a mi familia en españa!

Arbitro- que comience EL COMBATE!

Akane le propinó bastantes puñetazos a la europea, mientras esta los esquivaba con facilidad pero no llegaba a encontrar el instante en el que pegar a akane. Asi que saltó en el aire, aprovechando la poca agilidad de la japonesa. En el aire akane le perdió de vista, para luego caer en la cuenta de que en menos de unos segundos le tendría en su espalda, asi que se giró, pero para su sorpresa ella se había adelantado, y estaba a punto de darle en un nervio cuando el bestial codazo "auto reflejo" de akane le surjió del alma, mandando a anne conra las redes del ring. El arbitro contó los segundos declarando a akane como la sorprendente ganadora.

Anne se levantó del suelo y le dio la mano a akane.

Anne- eres buena y bastante bestia

Akane- tu eres buena, -ignoró su comentario- en todos los sentidos, ¿por qué te dejaste ganar?

Anne- supongo que estaba cansada… y por el bien de mi primo

Akane- eh? –pero fue interrumpida por la ruidosa voz del director de la escuela

Director- AHORA LA CATEGORÍA MASCULINA!

Los combates masculinos fueron rápidos y ranma ganó los suyos con facilidad, igual que Kihei y que Kuno, pero este último perdió en la final contra Kihei, a diferencia de ranma, que arrasó con todo a su paso.

Sólo quedaban el nepalés y el japones. Ranma vestía sus ropas chinas azules y negras, y kihei llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca con unos pantalones tipo kimono negros y muñequeras y zapatillas negras. La mirada triunfante de ranma quedó nublada ante la expresión feroz de su contrincante que se retiró una gota de sudor en su frente.

Arbitro: YA!

La pelea comenzó salvajemente, ranma comenzó con la técnica de las castañas, que Kihei esquivó fácilmente. El nepalés se elevó en el aire, dio un giro levantando la pierna derecha, recojiendo la otra y bajando los puños de manera que la gravedad lo empujara contra el torso del ojiazul. Pero éste se elevó tambien, dandole un rodillazo al muchacho. Ese ataque los afectó a los dos. Ranma, ya cansado, le propinó un golpe a kihei en serio, y grito:

Golpee Saotomeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Su ataque maestro salió disparado y azotó de manera brutal al nepalés, que se desmayó al instante. El público, paralizado, comenzó a aplaudir al ver quién ganó el combate

Publico: BIEN!

Director: Y los que van de viaje son… AKANE TENDO Y RANMA SAOTOME, DE NUESTRA ORGULLOSA ESCUELA FURINKAN!

Los dos subieron al escenario y recojieron sus medallas y placas, ademas de su premio: un viaje a donde ellos quisieran.

Director: y ¿A dónde querreis ir?

-A jusenkyo –dijeron al unísono. Se miraron con desprecio y se dieron la espalda, pero una vez que sus caras no se veían, ellos sonrieron de felicidad "voy con Akane y dejaré de ser hombre!" pensó él, "voy con Ranma!" pensó akane, ruborizada y nerviosa.

Fin parte 1


	6. 32 Quien va con Ranma a Jusenkyo

Parte 2: ¿quién va a jusenkyo con ranma?

Shampoo observaba desde las gradas a la pareja con una fuerte frustración en el alma. Vio la radiante sonrisa de anne kotobuki, y su rabia y celos inundaron todo su ser.

Shampoo- esto no quedar asi

La china entró en su restaurante con rápidez y a paso rápido.

Mousse- Shampoo?

Shampoo- ahora no mousse… -empezó a rebuscar entre las cosas de su bisabela. -¿Dónde estar bisabuela?

Mousse- está en la habitación por qué?- pero Shampoo había desaparecido por la puerta

Shampoo- BISABUELAA!

Cologne- dime shampoo querida –la anciana estaba sobre su cama con el joyero abierto

Shampoo- ah! Justo lo que yo querer- rebuscó entre las joyas con nerviosismo- donde estar joya…? Ha!

En la casa tendo…

Ranma y akane planeaban el viaje preocupados en cadaa detalle, donde se iban a alojar, qué iban a visitar…

Ranma- akane qué te parece si vamos, haber… en los manantiales hay un hotel y podemos reservar una habitación para dos con dos camas individuales. Eh?

Akane- muy bien… entonces… -cliqueó con el ordenador, concentrada- ya! Esta te vale? Ya está reservada y pagada por nosotros, ahora se imprime… oye! Es muy espaciosa! Aunque las camas son un poco pequeñas

Nabiki (que se asomó a ver la pantalla de la máquina)- pero en un momento dado podeis juntar las camas y dormir juntos… o no dormir…

Ranma- n… no di… digas tonterías!

Akane- bueno, en un momento dado … -puso una cara misteriosa cuando ranma se sobresaltó

Ranma- eh?

Akane y nabiki se miraron de manera pícara- jaja pilladoo! –akane acarició la barbilla de ranma de manera sensual cuando se levantó, desde el origen de la mandíbula a la punta, y cuando se hubo levantado, y sin separar la mano de su rostro, puso la punta del dedo en sus labios- aunque si te apetece… - separó la mano y para llevarla a la cintura y acariciar su cadera lentamente. Pero mientras separaba la mano, ranma, involuntariamente, la siguió con cara de embobado hasta que reaccionó

Ranma- ehh… -estaba totalmente sofocado- n.. no digas tonterias! Nunca me acostaría contigo!

Nabiki- vaya hermano! Eso está por verse!

Akane se pasó las manos desde el pecho hasta la cintura, y desde ésta a las rodillas, apoyándose en ellas y marcando sus pechos- nunca se sabee!

Ranma se sonrojó timidamente. –recuerda que mañana partimos a jusenkyo!

Shampoo irrumpió en la sala destrozando la puerta- NIHAOO RANMA! Como estar? – de repente se avalanzó sobre el chico, le metió la mano en los pantalones y agarró sus calzoncillos haciendo fuerza en una de las gomillas de los laterales, enganchando algo que no notó ni el mismo ranma.

Ranma- qué haces? –shampoo se aseguró de haberlo enganchado y abrazó a ranma colocando sus pechos cerca del rostro de él

Shampoo– ranma querer pasar a ver a shampoo¿

A ranma se le nubló la vista, y su comportamiento cambió- claroo! Yo siempre he querido tenerte a mi lado shampoo… querida,

Akane giró en redondo al oir estas palabras – de que hablas ranma? Shampoo?

Ranma- quién si no, estúpida marimacho?con tigo? Lo dudo mucho!- _quée? Que me pasa? No solo digo estas cosas, sino que las pienso tambien! Qué me ocurre?_

Akane- no espera! Y ahora me dirás que no quieres que yo vaya a jusenkyo!

Ranma- a ser posible…

Akane pensando que era una broma soltó una risita –la broma se queda aquí, ha? Vamos baka, hay que hacer las maletas

Ranma- he cambiado mi parecer, no quiero ir contigo

Akane- que?

Ranma- quiero ir con shampoo

Akane- mu…. Muy bien! Pues toma! –le lanzó la reserva inmpresa a la cara y se le escaparon las lágrimas- toma ESTUPIDO BAKA!

Mientras ranma le agradecía ella salió corriendo hacia su habitacion

_Madre miaa! Que le estoy haciendo a akane? Po… por qué tengo unas terribles ganas de estar con shampoo? Pero esta sensación la tenía yo con akane… ese sueño, en su cuarto… era todo mentira? Ahora mismo quiero estar con shampoo... pero… si! Yo odio a esa marimacho de akane-_ pensó mientras un odio descomunal se extendía por su cuerpo-_ esa… esa! Bahh un verdadero asco de mujer, no como shampoo, ella…_

Ranma- shampoo… hasta mañana, tesoro

Shampoo- adios, airen! –y salió tan risueña por la puerta

Shampoo llegó a su casa donde su bisabuela la esperaba, seria.

Cologne- tesoro, tu sabes que yo no deseo ningún mal para mi nietecita favorita, pero he visto lo que me has cojido, y no me hace gracia que jueges con los sentimientos de ranma

Shampoo- ese no ser mi problema…

Cologne- cariño, la fuerza de esa joya es increible, pero para asegurarte has aplicado un refuerzo. ¿no crees que te has pasado? Luego si él se da cuenta… recuerda esto: cuando muchas bofetadas das, más recibes

Shampoo- ese no ser tampoco problema de shampoo… a demas yo no dar bofetadas, yo usar magia… y ranma estar mejor con shampoo que con chica ruidosa y molesta, marimacho!

Cologne- no debes de manipular sentimientos ajenos…

Shampoo- ¡de qué parte estar, abuelita!

Cologne- tienes razón, cariño, ahora volvamos al trabajo

En la casa de los Tendo…

Akane, desde las escaleras, conteniendo un suspiro susurró –después de todo, los sueños no se hacen realidad… -y comenzó a llorar en silencio…

Autoras:

sakura- primero digo que ODIO a shampoo... y ahora comento los demas capitulos... es que los otros no los comenté porque soy una torpe y me olvidé... y me daba palo tener que borrar y volver a subir solo por unos miseros comentarios. PRIMERO: se me olvidó añadir que LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, si fueran mios, ranma y akane tendrían ya 3 hijos y cumplirían los 4 años de casados. SEGUNDO: ¿por qué hice la competición tan sencilla y corta? pues mira, porque me daba palo tener que detallar cada instante, a mi eso no me va... y soy una flojaa xD... TERCERO: -y último- os voy a adelantar algo... Shaffron va a aparecer, y ranma se va a arrepentir, Shampoo no volverá a mirar a akane a los ojos, anne iguala y a veces mejora, a ryoga en las artes marciales... poco mas.

naomi- y eso de que los sueños NO se hacen realidad, mi querida akane, será si realmente FUERON SUEÑOS...


	7. 41 El falso amor de Ranma

CAPITULO 4: LA VENGANZA DE JUSENKYO

Parte 1:El falso amor de Ranma

Ranma y Shampoo llegaron cojidos de la mano, colorados como una parejita enamorada, al lugar. Los estanques, las varas de bambú… todo identico a antes. El guía se acercó a ellos

Guia: Ola! Señores clientes, hace tanto de su visitas…! Al final los lagos recuperaron todo su explendor, pero últimamente tenemos problemillas… pero da igual! Gracias por su visitaa! ¿Dónde esta la señorita clienta Akane y el cliente Mousse?

Shampoo- Mousse ser un desgraciado

Ranma- no menciones a esa marimacho

Guía: vaya! Repentinos cambios de humor! Señor cliente, usted parecía terriblemente enamorado de aquella muchacha, por la manera en la que la protegía…

Shampoo recordó las palabras venenosas de Anne:

_Anne- estoy al tanto de lo que pasó en jusenkyo…cuando lo de Shaffron… y tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿Cómo te sentiste al ver a akane en brazos de ranma…? ¿Qué hay de lo desesperado que él se veía al ver a akane muerta? No es obvio que la quiere…?_

_Shampoo- eso no ser verdad…_

_Anne- y tanto que lo es, shampoo… de echo… QUIÉN crees que, si en vez de akane hubieses sido tú, te tendría en tus brazos?_

_Shampoo-…_

_Anne- obviamente el chico que te quiere mas que a nada, el que haría todo por ti, y al que tu tomas por inútil, dices que se muera, y al que le deseas lo peor: Mousse, para él tu lo eres todo_

El odio atravesó a shampoo… esa Anne… qué estaría haciendo ahora?- Eso ser cosa del pasado

Mientras tanto en el restaurante de Ukyo…

Anne- Ola! Ukyo?

Ukyo- ola, como estas pequeña?

Anne- bien! Y Ryoga? Tengo algo para él!

Ryoga- aquí! –salió del almacén del restaurante con una caja de gambas para Ukyo- toma, amor- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia-

Ukyo- qué cosas dices! Bueno Anne, qué te trae por aquí?

Anne- estoy al tanto de lo que te pasa con P-chan, Ryoga… y ya q no vas a ir a Jusenkyo… te voy a dar esto! –sacó de su bolsillo un frasquito pequeño con una cruz- esta agua es muy particular… pertenece al manantial de aguas que tienen mis abuelos en Europa… hay leyendas que cuentan que un espíritu sagrado bebió de él cuando falleció… y que cura maldiciones

(NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS)

Sakura- mentira podrida… todo ficción

Naomi- el manantial es ficticiooo!)

Ryoga- en… en serioo?

Anne- totalmente en serio, bebe un poquito!

Ryoga se bebió el frasco de un golpe y corrió hacia el grifo de agua fría, se mojó, pero seguía siendo humano.- DIOS MIOO! ANNE… ERES LA MEJORR!- se tiró a los brazos de la europea

Anne- eso intento… quita! Me estas empapando!

Ukyo- me alegro tanto, tesoro!

Ryoga- Ukyo! –la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con cariño.- te quiero

Ukyo- y yo…

La puerta se abrió y a la estancia entró Akane, cabizbaja

Anne- dios mio! Akane que haces aqui? No ibas a Jusenkyo con ranma?

Akane- me dijo que prefería ir con shampoo…

Anne- PERO SERÁ INÚTIL ESE IDIOTA!

Akane- eh?

Pero una sombra atravesó la puerta, abalanzándose sobre los chicos, y un grito de akane retumbó por la ciudad.

En china…

Ranma se abalanzó sobre el lago del hombre ahogado… y salió convertido en hombre, al fin

Ranma- Shampoo! Vuelvo a ser hombre! No es genial, amor?

Shampoo- maravillosoo!- se zambulló en el de la mujer- Y yo ser mujer! Ahora shampoo ser toda mujer… y todo ser para Ranma…

Ranma- y estoy esperandolo

Subieron a la habitación y empezaron a besarse con pasión… shampoo cayó al suelo, mientras ranma (que se había bañado sin camiseta) se quitaba los pantalones. Pero en un lado de los calzoncillos notó un bultito (el que Shampoo había apretado con tanta fuerza el día anterior). Se apartó se shampoo, e intentó ver de que se trataba. Mientras esta estaba totalmente paralizada.

Ranma separó la goma de la prenda, y ahí estaba: la joya reversible

(NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:

Sakura- OVA 1! Recordad que cambia los sentimientos de amor por odio y viceversaaa!)

Ranma no se quitó la joya y miró a Shampoo con agresividad- Shampoo NO ME JODAS!

Shampoo- r… ranma yo pu… puedo explicar!

Ranma- aquí no hay nada que explicar! NORMAL QUE ODIASE A AKANE! Pero… como te ATREVES?- se arrancó la joya, estaba realmente enfadado, más que cuando Mikado le robó un beso , mientras el estaba en su forma femenina. – espero que sepas lo que acabas de HACER, SHAMPOO!

Shampoo- pero yo solo querer… que ranma tuviese mejor vida con Shampoo! Ranma no poder quedarse con chica violenta! Ser malo para él!

Ranma- ¡¿¡como va a ser malo para mi! ¿¡¿tu qué sabes? ¡shampoo, yo LA AMO! ELLA es mi TODO! Enterate de una vez! ¿¡¿Cómo has podido manejarme de esa manera?

Shampoo se puso a llorar como una loca- Shampoo, Shampoo sólo querer el bien de Ranma

Ranma- si _Shampoo sólo querer el bien de Ranma…_ SHAMPOO TENER QUE IRSE PARA SIEMPRE!

Shampoo- no ranma… NO POR FAVOR!- gritó desesperada

Ranma- ya es tar… -pero el la puerta se abrió y entró el Guia de Jusenkyo con un teléfono en la mano

Guia- perdonad, queridos Clientes, pero Ranma tiene una llamada… una tal Anne…

Ranma le arrancó el teléfono de las manos- Dime Onee-chan

Anne- Ran… ma –su voz estaba ronca, y dolorida

Ranma- Anne? Qué pasa?

Anne- ahora mismo est… amos llegan… do Ryoga, yo y Ukyo… a Jusenkyo… es una situació…n... nece…sitas saber

Ranma -¿qué pasa?

Anne- secues…traron a Akane.

FIN PARTE 1

Notas!

Sakura- Muchisimisimas gracias a Rutabi de Saotome por su entusiasmo y su apoyo, tambien gracias a Vicky Saotome, me encantan tus fics, son genialess ^^ . Nos hace mucha ilusion y este capitulo va unicamente para vosotras! Sois lo mejor!

Naomi-Bueno… solo les digo… que este fic lo hicimos con la intencion de recrear un posible "ultimo tomo" realista, porque, seamos francos, es dificil que ranma y akane se declaren en plena discusion, nosotras les vemos mas en plan situación extrema, como esta. Todo con Shampoo quedó aclarado y ella se siente fatal. A pesar de que la consideramos una bruja, nos cae bien y se va a ganar un perdón. Anne, les digo, es una artista marcial espectacular y en el capitulo en el que peleará en serio, os quedareis boquiabiertos, como todo el resto de personajes; ranma nunca vio a su prima pelear de esa manera… y los demas no vieron a ninguna mujer que no fuera ranma chica pelear asi. Si se preocupan por como akane se siente hacia ranma, no pasa nada! No somos tan malas… por ahora.

Ranma- dios mio akane, tu grito se ha oido hasta aqui xD

Akane- ·/·... jaja muy gracioso, ¿que hacías con shampoo?, eh pervertidoo! ¬¬

Ranma- yo no fui! / no viste que fue la joya esa? è.é

Akane- no, no vi... ò.ó

Naomi- tranquilicensee! quieren!

Sakura- *O* ¿¡que hacen ranma y akane aquii? *O*

Naomi- em... Saku -_-"

Sakura- AHH! RANMA! QUIERO UN HIJO TUYOO!

Ranma, Akane y Naomi- O.O

Sakura- ejem... es decir... sigamos...

Jeje comenten por favor! -los comentarios largos son los que mas motivan


	8. 42 El guardian de los principes

PARTE 2: La verdadera identidad: el guardián de los Príncipes

Una vez llegaron los 3, ryoga, ukyo y anne, todos se sentaron a hablar de lo ocurrido, Shampoo miraba a otro lado, aun llorando.

Anne- han secuestrado a akane

Ranma- ¿Cómo es esoo?

Ukyo- …

FLASHBACK

Akane- me dijo que prefería ir con shampoo…

Anne- PERO SERÁ INÚTIL ESE IDIOTA!

Akane- eh?

La puerta se abrió y entro Kihei, agarró a akane por la espalda, la inmovilizó mientras unas alas blacas se desplegaban y sus manos (ahora garras) se undían en la piel de la chica.

Akane- AHHH!- chilló de dolor y de sustooo- AHH!

Anne- dios mio! Kihei? AKANEE!- anne slto en el aire y le dio una patada al chico pero éste la tiró por los suelos de un aletazo.- AHH

Ryoga- ANNE! AKANEE! –se levantó junto con Ukyo pero no hicieron nada para lastimarle.

Kihei- yo, sirviente de Shaffron, rey fénix, y guardián de los príncipes tomo a Akane Tendo como esposa para su majestad… en venganza de la deshonra que ranma saotome ejerció sobre él.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ukyo- entonces se largó hacia Jusenkyo… volando.

Ranma estaba petrificado. Otra vez shaffron… ¿pero quién era ese Kihei?

Guía (apareció, así, sin más)- ¿Kihei? El fénix? Yo lo conozco… Se trata de una leyenda que habla sobre el guardián de los príncipes de jusenkyo. Es un monje que se reencarna cada vez que un rey/príncipe de Jusenkyo pierde una batalla.

Ranma- esa no es razón para ecuestrar a akane!

Guía- dejeme acabar, señor cliente, se llama guardian de los príncipes porque le arrebata el amor de su vida a aquel que venció al príncipe y si es mujer la toma como esposa para su majestad, si es hombre le ahoga en Jusenkyo para conventirlo en mujer y, más tarde casarle con el.

Ryoga- que horror

Ukyo miró a ranma con decisión- entonces akane es el amor de tu vida?

Ranma no vaciló un instante para decir el "si", mientras volvían a nacer lágrimas de los ojos de Shampoo

Anne- en ese caso hay que parar toda esta locura… en qué consiste el casamiento?

Guia- buena pregunta señorita… si la muchacha es humana, será introducida dentro del manantial para convertirse en uno de ellos… más tarde la ceremonia transcurrirá como una normal… pero luego, en el momento en el que el beso tenga lugar… ella morirá

Todos (hasta Shampoo)- ¿¡¿Cómo?

Guia- a no ser que vuelva a ser introducida en el manantial

Ukyo- tenemos que detener esto lo antes posible

Ryoga- hay que trazar un plan

Shampoo- yo querer ayudar –todos se giraron a mirarla con odio- no preocupen. Yo rendirme con ranma, ahora querer ayudar a akane de verdad. –todos desconfiaron de ella

Anne- creo que lo dice en serio, dejémosla –shampoo suspiró con alivio y sintió como todo su rencor hacia la prima de ranma desaparecía - pero, espero que sepas que, como te pases, te juro que te mato– esta debió de ser una de las pocas veces en las que shampoo sintió verdadero miedo y respeto de una mujer que no fuera amazona y agradeció al cielo que las miradas no matasen.

Akane despertó. Se sentía tremendamente sofocada, notaba una tremenda presion en sus manos y pies. Poco a poco abrió sus pesados párpados dejando entrar toda aquella detestable luz, a la que tardo en acostumbrarse. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el suelo de una enorme habitación blanca y redonda que tenía un inmenso ventanal de cristal transparente en forma de huevo. Miró su cuerpo. Vestía un extraño conjunto chino de color aguamarina con dibujos de lotos y nenúfares. Sus manos y pies estaban encadenados a una de las paredes, y pudo ver perfectamente marcas de heridas de garras en sus brazos.

Un momento… garras?

Su corazon de aceleró mientras recordaba lo ocurrido… Kihei… Anne… dolor… el cielo… oscuridad… alas… un segundo ¿Kihei tenía alas… y hablaba de Shaffron?

Akane-… esto no puede estar pasandome…

Voz- eso es bastante relativo

Akane se giró para ver a alguien ya conocido, su corazón latió con fuera al reconocer ese odiado rostro.

Akane- Kiima… -la mujer alada, miro radiante a la muchacha, con desprecio escrito en la mirada

Kiima- ¿qué pasa, akane, no te alegras de verme?

Akane- pero que demonios tienes tú contra mi? Van ya dos veces que me secuestras bruja!

Kiima- a a, no no no… -dijo negando con el dedo- yo no fui, fue Kihei

Akane- Kihei? –entonces es verdad…- que quieres esta vez de mi!

Kiima- nada en especial… tan solo venganza

Akane- vengate de alguien a quien le importe! –intentó levantarse, moviendo pesadamente las cadenas que la aprisionaban contra el suelo

Kiima- Tranquila, yo no me quiero vengar… bueno, sí, pero ese no es mi trabajo… es Kihei el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo

Akane- a quien le importa? Sueltame y déjame ir! –la puerta se abrió y ahí entró Kihei

Kihei- a ranma –el chico estaba vestido como uno de ellos, con el pecho semidesnudo y las alas encojidas

Akane soltó una pequeña risita irónica- te equivocas, ahora él esta con shampoo

Kiima- vamos, akane, yo te consideraba un poco mas lista… y yo pensando que te habías dado cuenta

Akane- ¿Cómo?

Kiima- mejor dejemos que te lo muestren ellos… - kiima estrajo de su pecho un collar y toco el enorme ventantal, que brillo con intensidad y luego cobró la imagen de ranma y shampoo besandose con pasión, en el suelo, mientras ranma, con el pecho al descubierto, intentaba quitarse los pantalones. Akane, dolida, intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero Kihei la obligó a observar a Ranma.

Ranma se tocó los pantalones, entonrando la joya reversible. Akane se quedó totalmente paralizada, mirando las reacciones de ranma, que chillaba a Shampoo. Las palabras de Ranma quedaban grabadas en la memoria de akane, que sorprendida miraba el cristal, que tomaba la imagen del bello rostro de ranma, que con una muerca de ira en la cara gritaba como se sentía. "NORMAL QUE ODIASE A AKANE! Pero… como te ATREVES?-" akane sintió como nacian las pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos "¡¿¡como va a ser malo para mi! ¿¡¿tu qué sabes? ¡shampoo, yo LA AMO! ELLA es mi TODO! Enterate de una vez!" akane se llevó las manos encadenadas a la cara para limpiar el enorme lagrimos que ahora surcaba su mejilla. La imagen de ranma y shampoo fue haciendose borrosa hasta desaparecer, mientras akane lloraba en silencio, limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro inutilmente, pues estas caian sin control.

Kiima miraba con desprecio a la chica, que parecía totalmente afectada. No supo si lloraba de felicidad o de tristeza, los dos sentimientos eran bastante comunes en su situacion. Felicidad porque ranma la amaba. Tristeza porque eso quería decir que ranma vendría a buscarla poniendo en peligro su vida. A pesar de ello la mujer sonrió con malicia, mirando fijamente al guardián de los príncipes, que correspondió a su mirada.

-ranma y sabe lo de akane –susurró Kihei

-eso quiere decir que no tardará en ponerse camino aquí –respondió Kiima, disfrutando de la expresion descompuesta de akane

-no… -susurró esta con la voz rota- NO!

-debemos apresurarnos con la boda, Kiima

-no es mi estilo hacer esperar a Shaffron

-no… NO! BODA? SHAFFRON? –chilló akane totalmente llevada por la furia

-tranquila, Akane, solo va a ser una pequeña ceremonia aunque esperemos que nuestro amigo ranma esté presente no?

-estais locos si creeis que me casaré con ese mocoso! –akane se levantó a pesar del peso que ejercían las cadenas

-a quien te crees que llamas mocoso, mujer? –dijo una voz en la entrada. Nadie mas que el principe Shaffron se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación. No era un niño, ni un bebé, ni un adulto. Tenía aspecto de un joven de 20 años, apuesto a mas no poder.- encontré una manera de llegar a los veintidos años de edad y no te alarmes… seré un marido maravilloso. Te haré un favor, y de paso me vengaré de ese canalla de ranma saotome.

-en serio te crees que me casaré contigo, sucio pajarraco? –akane desafió al principo, escupiendo cada palabra con el mayor desprecio que pudo. A lo que el aludido se acercó y tomó con fuerza la barbilla de la joven

-no seas cruel… no tienes otra opcion mujer, tu libertad está acabada, y si crees que el sucio de ranma te salvará ahora, estas bastante equivocada.- apretó el rostro de la joven con fuerza antes de soltarlo y salir de la habitación- preparad a mi prometida para la ceremonia. Esta toda sucia.

Ranma y sus compañeros estaban sentados en circulo dentro de la habitación, mirandose unos a otros fijamente.

- vosotros habeis estado aquí, pero nosotras no –dijo Ukyo, bastante conmocionada

-precisamente, haremos esto con rapidez, llegaremos y entonces enfrentaremos a un enemigo cada uno –dijo Ryoga serio

- yo hiré por Shaffron, ese canalla me las va a pagar todas juntas

- yo iré por Kihei –todos miraron a Anne, poco confiados. A pesar de que la chica parecía fuerte, eso no quitaba su aspecto delicado – ese traidor… os lo prometo, no os he demostrado mi verdadera fuerza todavía… -anne le pegó un puñetazo a la pared de al lado, que se rompió con el contacto del puño de la chica.

-yo ir por Kiima –susurró, todavía asustada, Shampoo.- yo querer venganza amazona… yo no matar ultima vez

-nosotros vamos por el resto de la guardia –dijo ryoga mirando a su novia- ranma tenemos que impedir que shaffron bese a akane…

-tenemos que impedir esta locura –afirmó anne con fuerza, antes de que todos se levantaran a punto de emprender el rumbo decisivo hacia la victoria.

Fin parte 2

Notas de las Autoras

Sakura- Hola! Nos sentimos un poco tristes…

Naomi- no hay casi nadie siguiendo nuestros fics…

Las dos abrazadas y llorando- NOS SENTIMOS ABANDONADAS! NO TENEMOS CASI COMENTARIOS NUEVOS, Y ESO QUE SUBIMOS LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE Y EL OTRO FIC…..!- dramatizando

Ranma- teneis que ser fuertes, Sakura y Naomi tampoco hay para tanto

Akane, tomandole de los hombros a Naomi –teneis que continuar por los seguidores que teneis actualmente

Ranma y Akane- teneis que continuar y darle un final a esta historia

Sakura y Naomi- pe… peroo…! Pero si…!

Ranma- nada de peros…. Teneis tambien que pensar en vosotras, no os sentireis mal dejando todo este duro trabajo a medias?

Sakura- si… pero…

Akane- habeis pensado en algun momento todas las horas que habeis tardado en escribir esto?

Ranma– Gracias por los comentariooooooooos! Comentad para que estas dos pesimistas gandules terminen esta historiaa!

Naomi- oye!

Akane- Gracias por seguir este fic a Rutabi de Saotome y a Vicky Saotome!

Sakura- la verdad… esque ellas son las que nos han dado… la ilusion de seguir…

Akane- tienes que ser menos exigente con tigo misma, Sakura, tienes solo 14 años! Y estas llevando dos fics!

Naomi- y yo que…!

Ranma akane y sakura- tu no mueves un dedo!

Comentad y gracias por utilizar su tiempo para leer lo que escribimos!


	9. 51 Nacerán mis alas

Capitulo 5: Las 2 ceremonias del casamiento Alado

Primera Parte: Nacerán mis alas para poder estar a tu altura

Akane, aun encadenada, se extrañaba por el vestuario que habían escojido. No llevaba ni mas ni menos que un estupido bikini blanco adornado con una enorme esmeralda en medio del pecho. Su corto pelo estaba adornado con una diadema blanca llena gemas verdes, y recojido en una corta coleta. Llevaba pendientes y tobilleras de plata, y las uñas pintadas de verde. Se sentía extraña vestida de esa manera, se iba a casar con un principe alado! Porque estaba en bañador?

Kiima la miró de arriba abajo, riendose.

Kiima- bueno, estas perparada para perder la "humanidad"?

Akane- a que te refieres?

Kiima-no te han contado de que van las dos ceremonias del casamiento alado?

Akane- para nada

Kiima- no creo que te hagan mucha gracia, de todos modos

Akane-explicate –replicó con violencia

Kiima- bueno… las dos ceremonias consisten en "La ceremonia de las Alas nacientes" y "El beso decisivo". La ceremonia de las alas nacientes… se celebra a las seis y… bueno se trata de bañar a la prometida humana en el lago del fenix para que este a la altura del principe como criatura. Una vez bañada y con las alas nacidaas será conducida a una cámara donde se vestirá con ropas propias de una novia alada. Entonces saldrá de nuevo al lago, frente al cual se dará el beso decisivo. En nuestra civilización primero los novios se besan y luego se declaran el amor eterno. Cuando uno de nosotros que sea comun besa a un principe… le falla el sistema nervioso y queda en un coma en el que apenas se le nota el pulso del que sólo saldrá si se baña de nuevo. Más tarde tiene lugar la ceremonia y los novios se casan.

Akane- no me puedo creer que me vaya a pasar esto –suspiró akane llorando de nuevo- y qué demonios tiene que ver Kihei aquí?

Kiima-Kihei es un monje que revive cada vez que un principe o rey de los nuestros es derrotado y se encarga de cobrar venganza arrebatandole el amor de su vida al enemigo.

Akane- vaya pedazo de estupidez

Kiima- seguramente, pero nos va bien. Tu no lo sabes pero ranma en estos momentos está planeando el modo de asesinarnos.

Akane- no dudes que lo hará

Mientras, el equipo de ranma reflexionaba sobre la descripición de las ceremonias que el guía de Jusenkyo les acababa de contar.

Ryoga- deberíamos asistir a la primera ceremonia, y asi poder ver cuanta guardia hay y determinar nuestros movimientos

Ranma- si… podré ver además si Shaffron sigue siendo un mocoso o ya creció, para no llevarme sorpresas… en esta situacion no me debo arriesgar, no puedo comenter ningun error… se trata de akane, ni más ni menos!

Ukyo- Ryoga, tenemos que ser rápidos, en un momento dado nos puede necesitar ranma, akane, shampoo o anne

Anne, que había estado seria todo el momento (con su personalidad no soportaba que la traicionaran) miró a sus compañeros con el odio visible en la mirada- ese… capullo… se va a enterar… si alguien va a necesitar ayuda va a ser él!

Shampoo- no dudar de fuerza amazona

Ranma- gracias, U-chan, pero quiero que Shaffron sufra… -crujió sus nudillos con una mueca desafiante en el rostro- no puedo soportar ver a akane nuevamente en peligro, y menos en esta situación. Me da la sensación de estar en una especie de deja-vu.

Ryoga- esos demonios tienen que estar a punto de realizar la ceremonia, son las cinco y media de la tarde.- Vamos! Tenemos que salvar a akane

La joven peliazul se encontraba junto a Shaffron frente al algo del fenix, quieta y temblorosa. Kiima la tenía agarrada de las manos con expresion burlona mientras veía como la muchacha intentaba afferarse al suelo con las uñas de los pies. Akane no sospecharía jamás que sus amigos se encontraban a unos metros de ahí, pasando desapercividos, detrás de unas rocas. Ranma miraba con odio a Shaffron, que tenía la edad indicada para hacerle frente.

Cuando Kihei salió a la estancia ranma tuvo que sujetar a su prima que estaba por lanzarse contra el traidor.

Kihei- Ya son las seis, majestad.

Shaffron- en ese caso… Kiima? – la aludida asintió y le entregó a la novia casi empujándola. Shaffron la rodeó por los hombros con sus enormes brazos y le susurró al oido –preparada? – a lo que akane respondió con una mueca de susto que hace que ranma casi saliera de su escondite.

Shaffron empujó a la joven al lago, que empezó a burbujear. Más tarde akane salió mostrando tras ella unas hermosas alas blancas. Akane miró a su espalda, de donde nacían, y emitió un sonido cargado de dolor, mientras lágrimas nacían de sus ojos para caer sobre el agua.

Akane- por… por qué me habeis hecho esto…? –lloró la chica, con la voz totalmente rota y con una expresión de destrozada que no tardó en esconder tras sus pequeñas manos- no… no! Que me habeis hecho? Quitame esto bastardo! No necesito tus puñeteras alas para estar a tu altura! No quiero estar a tu altura! No quiero casarme contigo, cerdo!

Shaffron ignoró a akane y miró a Kihei – que se la lleven al vestidor

Ranma pudo ver como akane desaparecía tras una cortina de seda en una habitación, dejando fuera al novio que miraba al cielo con expresion triunfante.

Ranma- capullo… como se ha atrevido a hacerle eso a akane? a MI akane?

Ukyo- ranma, cálmate, encontraremos la manera de volverla normal cuando la salvemos

Ryoga- deberías calmarte tu tambien Anne, casi nos descubren si no fuera por ranma.

Anne- lo siento pero… voy a asesinar a ese cabrón

Shampoo- tranquilizar todos, esto deber tomarse con calma, ahora faltar beso…

Entonces por la puerta salió akane. nadie podría haber visto a akane mas bonita. Llevaba un kimono blanco chino que dejaba sus piernas al descubierto, con dibujos poco visibles de nenúfares rosas en un lateral y cuyas mangas consistían en una tela translúcida rosa pálido. Su pelo estaba recojido y decorado con perlas blancas y llevaba una enorme diadema de plata y cuarzo rosa. Sus alas estaban recojidas, pero se podía ver perfectamente los pequeños detalles de color rosa pálido que tenían al final de las plumas.

Shaffron miró de arriba abajo a su hermosa prometida y sonrió con malicia.- Bueno, esto quiere decir que estas preparada para besar al príncipe de tus sueños, no akane?

Akane miró hacia otro lado- pero tienes que prometerme una cosa

Shaffron- de que se trata, mi "amor"?- estaba realmente curioso

Akane- tienes que dejar a ranma, si me caso contigo, será suficiente venganza. No vayas a tocarle un pelo

Shaffron- si dices el si quiero despues del gran beso

Akane asintió. En un lugar, detrás de una roca se oyó un "es la hora" y de repente un grupo de 5 jovenes artistas marciales apareció.

Akane examinó a los "recién" llegados mientras nuevas lágrimas de emoción llenaban sus ojos. –c… chicos… ranma… RANMA? Que demonios haces! Tendrías que haberte ido!

Ranma- callate niña tonta, e venido a salvarte, y no me iré sin ti! –akane quedó muda ante esas palabras. Shaffron se puso frente a ella

Shaffron- en serio te crees que te dejaré hacer eso?

Ranma- no lo dudes, principe de los perdedores

Los guardias que se acercaban poco a por empezaron a ser atacados por Ryoga y Ukyo. Kiima, que agarró a akane, con propósito de huir con la novia, se encontro con una mirada familiar

Kiima- vaya, te dignaste a venir

Shampoo- esta vez no dejar escapar… -miró a akane- akane, siento lo que pasar… ranma solo querer a ti, yo rendir

Akane- shampoo… -la miró llena de sorpresa mientras Kiima se lanzaba sobre la chica.

Anne miró fijamente a Kihei, que la observaba con indiferencia. La chica había, que llevaba un kimono chino negro de hombre (como los de ranma) se lo quitó quedandose en camiseta de tirantes, que era una tipica escena de ranma-chan. Se ató una cinta alrededor de la cabeza y miró desafiante al traidor

Anne- estas preparado?

Kihei- no sabes cuanto

Anne- te vas a arrepentir del momento en el que traicionaste a anne kotobuki.

Anne se lanzó sobre Kihei con una velocidad sorprendente, y le dio una patada bestial en el hombro derecho, que él detuvo con el brazo. La joven, en el momento en el que tuvo contacto con el chico sonrió con malicia. Una sonrisa que no pasó desapercivida. Comenzó a propinarle puñetazos en una técnica parecida a la técnica de las castañas, pero mas rápida, asi que Kihei solo pudo esquivar algunos golpes. Pegó un impulso y se elevó sobre el rostro de Kihei cayendo sobre su cráneo con las manos, de manera que cayó de cara a la espalda de Kihei, que apenas pudo ver nada. Se apoyó con el pie izquierdo sobre una de las alas y lanzó un rodillazo a la nuca del chico, que gimió de dolor, pero pudo apartarse y mirar fijamente a la chica que cayó en posición de combate.

Anne- esto es solo el principio

Kihei se elevó en el aire y agitó sus alas, creando hondas de viento que Anne esquivó con facilidad –qué rencorosa estás humana!

Anne sonrió de nuevo, mientras sacaba de un lateral de sus pantalones un abanico de combate- tengo mis razones – lo abrió de manera desafiante mientras se elevaba a la altura de Kihei, acercándose a él y "cortándole" con el abanico, que se rompió. El kimono de Kihei se cortó por la parte en la que la chica había deslizado el abanico.- o es que acaso tienes miedo, criatura?

Kihei miró a la chica, que mantenía una sonrisa desafiante, y se le escapó una mueca de odio. Le estaba dañando… sin apenas esfuerzo, una humana corriente… era muy fuerte- te imaginas?

Anne- ja...- se impulsó de nuevo hacia el aire y miró a su enemigo con diversion- te diste cuenta ya? –dijo antes de darle un sin fin de patadas en los laterales, tan rápidas que Kihei las paró con muchísima dificultad- no vas a poder conmigo –sonrió- nadie puede con una del clan Kotobuki… el clan mas poderoso del estilo fugaz. Un estilo que combina las patadas y los puños de manera tan rápida que apenas es visible… y –aprovechó la confusión para, de un puñetazo en la cara, tirar a Kihei al suelo- si a eso le sumas la fuerza de estar casada con uno de la familia Saotome… -cayo a apenas unos metros de Kihei, lentamente y de puntillas, como si fuera una pluma- aquí tienes tu resultado

Kihei- no podrás con un Guardian de los Príncies –se levantó y limpió la sangre del rostro, sorprendido al ver que la chica no estaba cansada en absoluto y que no tenía un rasguño.

Anne- ya lo he hecho –se lanzó sobre el cansado fenix y le propinó unos ataques en los puntos vitales, que le dejaron inconsciente en el sulo, sin poder mover los músculos.

Todos los presentes se habían parado para ver la facilidad con la que una chica de quince años había derrotado a un guardian lejendario. Hasta Shaffron y Ranma, en vez de comenzar su combate, se quedaron mirando como la pareja luchaba. Akane estaba sorprendidísima, al igual que ranma y el resto de los presentes… incluido Shaffron. Shampoo miraba a Anne, asustada y Kiima estaba totalmente paralizada… era tan solo una cría… que había podido con un guerrero ancestral.

Anne, que estaba otra vez con gesto inocentemente sorprendido- qué ocurre? No deberíais estar peleando?

Todos la miraron, se miraron entre ellos y continuron con sus peleas. Anne les miró, miró a akane, con propósito de ir a ayudarla cuando algo le agarró del tobillo y le pinchó. Anne pudo ver como, en su último respiro, Kihei le había cortado la piel del tobillo con una pluma de sus alas. Anne, sintió horrorizada como el veneno que contenía surcaba sus venas, todo se volvió borroso y…

Ukyo pudo ver como Anne caía al suelo, desmayada, junto con Kihei.

Fin parte 1.

Notas de las autoras

Sakura- realmente… no tengo 14 años, pensé que si decía mi edad real, fanfiction me quitaría de su página

Akane- O.O como?

Sakura- cumplí los 13 el mes pasado ^ ^

Naomi- yo en cambio tengo 14

Ranma- bueno… da igual…

Akane- esta perdonada no, chicas?

Ranma- claro que si, verdad Rutabi de Saotome? (xDD)

Sakura- miles de gracias!

Akane- no es nada!

Anne- pero ahora que lo pienso, eso no hace que la presion sea mayor? Tienes menos edad!

Naomi- anda, Anne!... la verdad es que no, sakura se lo tiene curradisimo! Escribe mas de dos horas diarias… no solo fanfics, sino ideas para mangas e historias, que, si las acabara, presentaría a concursos!

Sakura- calla, calla, Nao… que..

Akane, Ranma y Anne- no será verdad

Sakura- si, pero es solo porque confío en que, algun dia, pueda ser escritora =P

Ryoga- lo conseguirás seguro!

Anne- nos estamos reuniendo aquí todo el reparto, o qué?

Ranma- jeje, calma, no vaya a ser que nos mates como a Kihei

Anne –pero serás…!- sakura y naomi la sujetan por los brazos, chillando (tranquila!)

Ranma- gracias por los comentarios a Rutabi de Saotome y a Vicky Saotome, muchas gracias!

Akane- sobretodo a la primera, muchisimas gracias, eres la que a "ayudado" a que Saku escriba más

Sakura- (escribo mas de dos horas akane! te parece poco?) comentad! Muchas gracias! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de "viviendo lo mismo"!


	10. 52 El beso decisivo

Parte 2: El Beso Decisivo

Ukyo- anne! –el alarido de Ukyo hizo que todos se giraran para ver como la chica caía desmayada sobre el suelo.- Anne!- miró a ryoga que peleaba con facilidad contra los guardias- Ryoga, puedes tu solo? Tengo que ayudar a Anne!

Ryoga- ve! –la joven corrió junto a Anne que yacía en el suelo con expresión de dolor.

Mientras Shampoo luchaba contra Kiima. Sabía que la europea necesitaba ayuda y que solo ella podía ayudarla, pero tenía que vencer a Kiima antes. La mujer alada y la china tenían un combate igualado donde los movimientos eran apenas visibles. Shampoo esquivó los puñetazos e intentó romperle un hombro de una patada, que kiima paró con dificultad. La alada comenzó a girar sobre si misma creando con las alas una potente corriente de aire, que hizo que la china saliera volando contra una pared, en la cual tomó impulso y llegó junto a ella con el brazo estirado tomando la espada de Kiima.

Se miraron fijamente con los rostros cargados de ira, cuando shampoo levantó desafiante la espada y apuntó a la mujer, que se limpió un pequeño hilillo de sangre que caía de su labio.

Shampoo- preparada para venganza estar? –sonrió

Kiima- ven a por mi, amazona

La china empezó a mover la espada de manera rápida y con movimientos continuados, mientras se acercaba a la mujer. Kiima desenfundó su otra espada e imitó a la joven, comenzando así la danza de las espadas. Sus movimientos fluidos, chocando el uno contra el otro de manera imperceptible y suave, como si estubieran bailando. Las técnicas estaban acompañadas por posiciones de piernas destinadas a manterer el equlibrio que iban tan rápido que las piernas parecían estar entrelazadas unas con otras. Las espadas poco a poco acababan con los trozos de tela, cortando la superficie de la piel.

Cuando Shampoo sintió un corte más profundo que los demas, en el hombro izquierdo, decidió acabar con ese baile. Pegó un salto y se elevó en el aire, callendo contra la espada contra Kiima, que intentó defenderse en vano, su espada se rompió en pedazos de metal que cayeron en el suelo, como señal de derrota. Shampoo miró frente a frente a su contrincante, cuya arma estaba destrozada en el suelo, antes de tirar su sable y enfrentarse con los puños. Se movió alrededor de su enemiga, tocándola con sus manos estiradas en las rodillas, hombros, codos, cadera, tobillos y nuca, haciendola caer al suelo, indefensa e inmóvil.

Shampoo- no tener tiempo, yo ayudar

Kiima- me dejas así, sin poder moverme?

Shampoo- acaso tu querer que acabe contigo? –miró a la alada con la burla dibujada en los ojos al ver la cara de pánico que ponía- entonces no provocar Shampoo- corrió junto a Anne y Ukyo para empezar a tratar el veneno. –tener problema grave, Ukyo. Yo notar veneno no tener efecto mortal, pero deber doler mucho… -comenzaron a acomodar a la prima de su examado mientras éste se dedicaba a pelear con Shaffron.

Ranma le miró con desprecio en la mirada mientras realizaba la técnica de las castañas, que Shaffron esquivaba con dificultad, ya que estaba con el brazo "defendiendo" a akane.

Ranma- en serio te crees que te casarás con akane? o que me harás pasar por lo que sufrí la última vez?

Shaffron- eso pretendo –miro a ranma con burla mientras le agarraba un puño con tanta fuerza que pudo haberselo roto. Comenzaron a saltar, mezclándose mutuamente en un sin fin de puños y esquivos, de ataques y defensa. Fue un combate duro, se elevaron en el aire, ranma tomó la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y de un rodillazo le partió la nariz. Shaffron se pasó la mano por la cara con rudeza limpiando la sangre que salía por su orificio nasal, giró sobre sí mismo y le propinó una patada estilo giratoria en la cara a ranma, dándole con el talón en la oreja ocasionando una hemorragia. El joven contraatacó con un puñetazo en el estómago, seguido de una serie de puñetazos que paró con facilidad. Shaffron jamás se había esmerado tanto en una pelea… miró a su enemigo con odio- quita de enfrente, que no ves que me estoy casando…! –le pegó un puñetazo debajo de la barbilla, haciendo que se mordiera el labio

Ranma se retiró la sangre con la muñeca de manera brusca. Miró a su enemigo y saltó en el aire, empezando de nuevo la técnica de las castañas- sí, pero con MI prometida

Shaffron esquivó los ataques del joven- eso es lo curioso… -le sonrió antes de empujar a la akane alada que cayó a unos metros.- y tengo algo para ti… -sonrió con malicia sacando un brazalate de oro y esmeraldas, que colocó en el brazo de ranma dificilmente- espero que te guste el dolor, Ranma…

Ranma dejó de pelear y cayó al suelo, como si le acabase de partir un rayo. Se quedó parado, sentado en el suelo, mirando a Shaffron, con cara de póker, que fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor acompañada por un grito desgarrador. Todos giraron a ver a ranma, que se retorcía de dolor intentando zafarse del brazalete en vano. Akane le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, siendo inundados por las lágrimas. Intentó arastrarse a su lado, pero algo se interpuso entre ellos.

Akane miró a Shaffron, desesperada- déjame pasar… tengo que ayudarle!

Shaffron- sólo hay una manera de hacerlo, akane y es realizar la ceremonia del Beso Decisivo.

Akane- Lo que quieras, pero solo déjale…! –Shaffron se movió lejos de akane para pegar al Ranma consumido por el dolor. – déjale…! –repitió con la voz rota mientras volvía a surgir de la garganta de ranma otro grito de dolor. Akane apartó la vista, no quería ver a nunguno de los dos.

Shaffron tomó con fuerza a akane de los brazos, la miró fijamente y estuvo a unos milímetros de sus labios…

Ranma- no… -consiguió vocalizar entre grito y grito.- No le pogas la mano encima a Akane…

Akane- ranma… -le miró con el rostro empapado en lágrimas- no me importa lo que sea de mi… si tu puedes seguir con vida…

Ranma- a… akane… -pero sus palabras fueron apagadas para volver a chillar de dolor.

Akane miró a ranma intentando despedirse con la mirada, cerró los ojos dejando caer la última lágrima- has prometido dejarle…

Shaffron- lo prometido es deuda, akane… -tomó a la horrorizada akane por la barbilla y besó sus labios con fuerza, a lo que akane respondió con una mueca de dolor y tristeza acompañada por nuevas lágrimas.

Entonces akane sintió algo… mareo, confusión… dolor… nada. Ya no había luz… solo nada. Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre los brazos de Shaffron.

Ranma pudo ver a akane caer sobre su enemigo, muerta. No podía ser. Muerta otra vez… frente a sus ojos… y por el… de nuevo, para salvarle ¿acaso era que ella le amaba?... pero él tenía bastante claro, ahora, sus sentimientros…: amaba a akane… una akane que se había ido para siempre por salvarle

Shaffron sujetó a akane por la espalda y miró a ranma, deseoso de la expresion de dolor que tanto le agradaba. Disfrutó al ver la expresion de dolor desgarrador… sonrió con malica; pero su plan estaba incompleto

Ukyo y Shampoo miraron, horrorizadas, como akane caía muerta en brazos de su asesino.

Ryoga se quedó paralizado mirando como akane caía muerta… otra vez

Shampoo- ranma! Tener que bañar akane en el estanque para la poder salvar! –todos miraron el lugar señalado, desesperados, cuando quedaron horrorizados: el lago había desaparecido

Shaffron- no os lo dije…? El lago del fenix, desde mi derrota, solo se llena de agua desde las cinco hasta las seis y cuarto, horas en las que el rey fénix, o sea yo, fui destrozado por mis enemigos, o sea ustedes. Pero si no bañan a akane en un lago en las próximas dos horas ella morirá.

Ranma ignoró el dolor que el brazalete le producía al oir estas palabras. No había esperanza para ella… ni para él. No quedaba nada en su pequeño corazón que le hiciera seguir con vida… sin akane… no habían razones.

Ranma- SHAFFRON… TE VOY A MATAR! – consumido por la ira tomó el brazalete y lo rompió con una mano. Se abalanzó sobre shaffron, que sorprendido tomó a akane en brazos y salió huyendo de un salto- SUELTALA!

Shaffron no podía creer lo que veía… Ranma había deshecho un hechizo que había estado guardando su familia desde hace milenios. Y todo porque había dañado al amor de su vida… realmente debía querer a esa chica.

Ranma se lanzó sobre su enemigo, como si hubiera sido consumido por la locura. Sin importarle en absoluto, comenzó a pegarle puñetazos al asesino de su prometida sin control, aunque no tocó a akane. Shaffron no los pudo esquivar, y, como la última vez, los ataques físicos eran terribles para él. Decidió emplear la magia. Levantó su puño y lo apretó con fuerza, llamándo a los espíritus del fuego. Éstos hicieron que su mano se tornase al rojo vivo. Tomó a ranma por el brazo con esa mano, que ardía como diez soles, arrancandole un grito de dolor a su enemigo. Shaffron sonrió victorioso.

Ranma le miró con los ojos teñidos por la furia- no cantes victoria tan pronto –le agarró por la muñeca con el otro brazo y separó la mano ardiente con todas sus fuerzas, enseñando una enorme quemadura que habia tomado la forma de la mano de Shaffron, que de nuevo estaba impresionado- me da igual que me mates, que me asesines o que me reduzcas a cenizas, pero vengaré la muerte de la mujer que amo.

Shaffron quedó totalmente impresionado y paralizado. Eso fue un error gravisimo. Ranma consiguió meterle un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera al suelo del dolor soltando a akane. el muchacho la tomó en brazos, y se quedó mirando el rostro de su amada, pacífico y sereno… pero muerto. Ranma la apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, notando como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Se sentó en el suelo y la miró fijamente, como la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Acarició su rostro, con cariño y la miró… poco a poco limpió algunas manchas de la cara sonriendo como si pensara que aun respiraba. se quitó la camiseta y la dobló, haciendo una almohada para ella. la puso bajo su nuca y tumbó a akane en el suelo antes de volver a acariciar su pelo levantarse y enfrentar a Shaffron, que seguía en el suelo abrazándose el estómago.

Ranma- Ahora tú y yo tenemos que hablar… me vas a pagar toda y cada una de las veces que me has arrebatado a akane o la has herido. –hizo crujir sus nudillos- preparado?

Shaffron miró con malicia a ranma, como si escondiese algo en la manga.- PARA MATARTE! -Y así era, literalmente. Sacó de la manga de su kimono una cuchilla de plata y se avalanzó sobre un sorprendido ranma, que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Estaba a punto de apuñalar a ranma cuando se detuvo de pronto, como si le hibieran pegando un tiro, mirándose el pecho. En él había una pluma… de kihei. Se giró hacia donde estaba el chico y se encontraron a anne, despierta aunque con una expresion de dolor. Estaba con el brazo alzado, como prueba de que había sido ella quién había lanzado la pluma envenenada del guardian.

Anne, sudorosa a causa de inentar combatir con el veneno, sonrió y consigió pronunciar algunas palabras- ya me la devolverás, hermano… -pero volvió a desmayarse de dolor, cayendo hacia atrás. Ukyo y shampoo la miraban, sorprendidas. No habían visto muy bien lo que había pasado, pero sabían que anne había abierto los ojos ante el grito de Shaffron, y, como un buen miembro del clan Kotobuki, se movió con muchísima velocidad, tomando una pluma de Kihei y lanzándola como si fuera una cuchilla hacia el pecho de Shaffron .

Ranma apartó la mirada de su prima, sonriendo agradecido y observó como el rey de los Fenix caía sobre el suelo, herido y humillado por una chica de 15 años malherida. – tiene su gracia… espero que aprendas de una vez, cabrón.

Ranma miró a su prometida, estaba inconsciente y su pulso era tan bajo que apenas era notable. Sabía que no había esperanzas para ella, que su muerte no sería dolorosa pero ella seguiría viva durante las dos horas siguientes al beso, esperando a ser bañada en un lago que no volvería a aparecer. La tomó a akane en brazos y decidió llevársela cuesta abajo, camino de los estanques de Jusenkyo (el lago del fénix estaba sobre una montaña).

Ryoga, miró como ranma se llevaba el cuerpo de akane, y decidió juntarse con su novia y Shampoo, que intentaban tratar a Anne. Cuando llegó a su lado se quitó la cinta del pelo y le secó con ella el sudor a la niña, tomándola en brazos. –tenemos que llevarla junto al guía… y vamos a seguir a ranma.

Fin parte 2

Sakura- Hola! Siento no haber subido el capi antes pero esque me fui a la playa y tenian que instalar el internet. Muchas gracias por seguir nuestro fic… que está a punto de llegar a su fin.

Naomi- nos queda 1 capitulo, compuesto por 2 partes, como todos los demás. os adelantamos el título del capítulo, pero no el nombre de las partes… ranma…?

Ranma- ajá… el capítulo se titula "Empezando una nueva vida"

Shampoo- vaya, eso sonar doloroso

Naomi- Shampoo, te has merecido nuestro perdon, lo sabias?

Shampoo- estar Shampoo muy arrepentida y querer que todos la perdonar… yo en serio querer ayudar a anne y estar triste por ranma y akane…

Ukyo- pobre akane… ahora no puede comentar... aunque... tampoco Anne…

Ranma- bueno Sakura, tienes que responder varios comentarios… por cierto, no fue un poco corta mi pelea con Shaffron?

Sakura- no me reproches, ¬¬… aunque sea cierto… bueno, Rutabi de Saotome… ¡por supuesto que no me importa que hagas lo de hablar con los personajes, todo lo contrario, esto lo hacen muchos escritores! Me alegro de que hayas seguido mis historias y te estoy agradecida eternamente. Realmente tienes mi edad? Que bien! Me encantaria poder hablar contigo!... tenemos que encontrar la manera de pasarnos los emails. Que como hago para subir el capitulo tan pronto? Bueno… En una hora tengo escrito un capitulo de 3 o mas páginas. Lo que pasa esque me aburro mucho… luego, tienes que contar con que vivo en españa y tenemos horarios distintos a los vuestros.

Naomi- por ultimo, muchas gracias a Vicky Saotome y a Kary14 por el interés y el tiempo que habeis empleado leyendo nuestro fic… mil gracias! Por no hablar de nuestra fiel seguidora Rutabi de Saotome, a la que, por cierto, le agradecemos especialemente su apoyo y nos encanta su fic de inuyasha.

Adioooos! (PD: se agradecen los comentarios largos xDD me motivan)


	11. 61 Viviendo lo mismo

Capitulo 6: Empezando una nueva vida

Parte 1: "Viviendo lo Mismo"

Ranma sujetaba a Akane, la llevaba en brazos sin importarle el peso de ésta. La tenía sujeta de manera posesiva y dulce, acunándola entre sus fuertes brazos… abrazando el cuerpo que una vez fue el de la chica a la que amaba. Miró hacia delante, ignorando que Ryoga, que cargaba a Anne entre sus brazos, Ukyo y Shampoo le seguían.

Llegaron a las pozas de Jusenkyo y ranma se sentó en el suelo con akane sobre su ragazo. El par de enormes alas blancas de la chica no parecían ser para nada un impedimiento para el chico que la apretaba contra él, esperando al milagro de la última vez… que ella despertara para acariciar su mejilla y pronunciar su nombre… ésta vez a el no le importaría que ella hubiera oído su declaración de amor, que hubiera sentido como el lloraba por su pérdida o como no podía soportar separarse de su cuerpo aunque estuviera sin vida. Acarició su rostro un sinfín de veces, sin dejar de mirarla, observando ese adorable ser apagado al que tanto amaba…

Ryoga por su parte tumbó a Anne sobre una enorme piedra, mientras Ukyo miraba al infinito, sintiendo que había perdido a dos grandes amigas ese día.

Pero Shampoo no se rindió. No había podido salvar a akane para enmendar su error, pero si salvaría a Anne debía poder disculparse con ella. Inspeccionó el tobillo de anne, donde había entrado la pluma junto con el veneno. Entonces lo encontró. Era un pequeño bultito negro, rodeado por una clara marca de infeccion. Las ideas empezaron a brotar por su mente, mientras observaba la herida.

Shampoo- Ukyo… tu tener espatulas pequeñas?

Ukyo asintió

Shampoo- entonces dar a Shampoo

Ukyo- para qué?

Shampoo- para salvar a anne.

Ukyo le entregó confundida una espátula a la china, y, para su sorpresa, la joven hizo un pequeño corte sobre el bultito del tobillo de y Ryoga la miraron, asombrados, cuando la chica sacó del corte una bolita negra de veneno del tamaño de un grano de arena y prosiguió a explicar:

Shampoo- Ser fácil. Cuando pluma penetrar en piel dejar bolita pegajosa de veneno no mortal, que antes unir pluma con piel de Kihei. La bolita envenenar sangre cuando pasar, haciendo dolor para persona, pero si eliminar bolita, la sangre limpiar en riñones… ella estar bien en pocos minutos.

Ukyo- tiene lógica… pero, esa cosa tan pequeñita puede expulsar tanto veneno?

Shampoo- eso suponer Shampoo, pero tener que dar mucha agua para beber porque sudar mucho a causa de dolor y eso hacer que riñones no tener agua suificiente y veneno no filtrar bien.

Ukyo- es verdad! A demás de que antes no se filtraba el veneno a causa de la poca cantidad de agua, también tenía la bolita que aumentaba la cantidad de veneno. Al retirar la bolita, la cantidad de veneno no aumentará, y está dejando de sudar, si le damos agua los riñones filtrarán el veneno eliminándolo de la sangre… pero, de donde sacamos el agua?

Ryoga- yo iré a por ella –se levantó y tomó agua de un lago que no tenía cartel, lo que indicaba que era agua normal, se acercó a la chica y le dio de beber con dificutlad, Anne tosió pero consiguió tragar agua.

Unos instantes después, anne había dejado de sudar del todo y respiraba con normalidad: la mueca de dolor había desaparecido de su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco permitiéndola ver una imagen borrosa que se aclaraba poco a poco. Sus labios despertaron y intentó incorporarse.

Anne- qué… ha pasado? Donde estoy? Salvé a ranma? –miraba de un lado a otro, asustada como si acabara de nacer

Shampoo miró a anne, sonriendo- no preocupar. Todos estar bien. Estar frente pozas. Ranma sentado ahí junto akane… ella…

Anne- murio… verdad?

Shampoo- ser desgracia…

Ukyo se acercó a anne, sonriendo y le tomó de las manos, con lágrimas en los ojos- Dios mio, anne, que bien que te salvaste… pensé que hoy perdería a dos buenas amigas…

Anne- ha sido todo gracias a Shampoo, verdad? –se giró a mirarla- muchisimas gracias, te debo la vida

Shampoo miró a la chica sonriendo- tu pelear muy bien

Anne- yo intentaba que Kihei pagara por lo que hizo, fue el quien lo empezó todo

Ryoga les miró- hiciste bien

Anne- ¿Cómo esta mi primo?

Ukyo- lleva mirando a akane todo el tiempo… ha pasado una hora desde la muerte de akane… parece como si estuviera esperando que renaciera o algo… es doloroso verle así…

Mientras, ranma miraba a akane, llorando. Notaba como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Llevaba una hora observando como al amor de su vida se le ecapaba la vida. No había esperanza para ella… ni para ellos… la observo detenidamente mientras susurrába lo mucho que la amaba

Su pelo… nada comparado a la suavidad de esos cabellos azules naturales… era como sumerjirse en una nube con olor a melocotón y mango

Su rostro… el más bonito que habia visto nuca… no habían ojos más bonitos y, colocados de esa manera tan perfecta sobre una tez blanca, la hacían ver más bonita.

Su cuerpo… colosalmente deseable… sobretodo para él, deseaba tanto abrazar y tocar cada una de las partes de ese precioso y pequeño cuerpo

Sus… alas…? Algo no iba bien y tomó consciencia de ello. No podía permitir que el amor de su vida muriera a causa del principe fénix y que encima el cuerpo tuviera las alas como recuerdo.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando el lago correcto, aquel que le traía tantos recuerdos… se levantó del suelo con akane a sus brazos, siendo objeto de cuatro pares de ojos curiosos que observaban como él de desplazaba hacia un estanque en contreto, que todos ellos conocían de sobra. Decidieron seguirle, anne en la espalda de ryoga hasta que éste se paró frente a la poza.

Ukyo miró a ranma, incrédula- tenía entendido que habías recuperado la hombría… que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Ranma no se giró para mirarla- no voy a permitir que akane se quede con esas alas para toda la eternidad. Me da igual que esté muerta, no puedo dejar que el cadaver de la mujer a la que amo se humille de esta manera.- agarró con fuerza el cuerpo de akane y… metió el pie derecho… el izquierdo… el tronco… los brazos… la cabeza… el pelo…

Nada. Fin, ya está. Ranma había desaparecido debajo del agua junto con el cuerpo de akane en el manantial de la muchacha ahogada.

Entonces salió. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada azul, con un par de enormes pechos exajerados y una hermosa humana de cabellos azules entre los brazos.- ahora déjenme solo, por favor –dijo ranma-chan

ranma se roció con agua caliente, volviendo a ser hombre otra vez y miró a akane. –akane… mi vida. No me puedo creer que… esté pasando esto… es lo mismo… estoy viviendo lo mismo… y no me gusta la idea de perderte… akane… un día soñé algo… yo iba a tu cuarto y te contaba lo que te iría a decir aquí mismo hace unos meses… me acerqué a tu cama, creyéndote dormida y te dije "¿estas dormida? Eso espero. Algo me come la cabeza desde aquel horripilante día en el que casi te pierdo para siempre… y es… akane te necesito… sin ti… no vale la pena vivir… por eso, aquel día mientras gritaba tu nombre desesperadamente me di cuenta de que te quiero. Te necesito en mi vida porque sin ti… yo no soy nada. No quiero que vuelvas a dar tu vida por mi, porque en ese mismo instante te llevarías mi vida. Akane te quiero… no, te amo. Aquel día, que nos ibamos a casar tu estabas tan… tan bonita. Eres todo lo que quiero y quise, mi amor, todo… si te vas, yo voy contigo… te lo aseguro… estoy enamorado de ti"…. –repitió cada palabra con exactitud… parecía como si lo pensara cada noche, cada mañana y cada instante, como cuando te arrepientes de no haber hecho algo en tu vida, que podría haber hecho que ésta cambiara a mucho mejor.

Una mano acrició el rostro de ranma, envuelto en lágrimas –entonces me desperte, te abracé… y te besé. Declarándote mi amor, ranma –susurró akane, abriendo léntamente los párpados. Ranma, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa miró como la mujer de su vida respiraba, como su corazon latía lleno de vida. Acariciaba su rostro lentamente, aunque ranma seguía sin reaccionar, emocionado. Al parecer los sueños si se pueden hacer realidad.

Anne- akane! estas vivaaa! – la chica apartó a su primo de en medio para abrazar a la chica con alegría

Akane la miró sorprendida- tu tambien..! dios mio, mira que luchas bien primita –anne soltó una risita, pero fue apartada lentamente por Ukyo, que abrazó a akane rodeando con sus brazos su cuello

Ukyo- dios mio, akane que susto nos has dado!

Ryoga- menos mal, menos mal, menos mal…

Akane se separó a Ukyo y se quedó mirando sorprendida a la otra figuara que la miraba con lágrimas de felicidad… ni más ni menos que Shampoo. Todos hicieron lo mismo, hasta que abrazó a Akane, contenta de que ella estuviera viva

Shampoo- sentir lo que pasó… ranma solo te querer akane… sentir en serio… perdonas tu a shampoo? yo no desear tu muerte… quiero yo que ranma ser feliz, por eso contenta de que volver a la vida… ay, akane, que feliz…! –akane estaba sorprendidísima (como todos) del abrazo de Shampoo que no tardó en apartarse de ella- pero… que pasar? Por qué vivir? No pensar mal, pero es solo que no entender…

Ranma- en eso tiene razón… como es que has vuelto a vivir… teníamos dos horas para sumerjirte en el lago del Fenix, que había desaparecido hasta mañana

Entonces el guía de Jusenkyo apareció corriendo hacia ellos- SEÑORES CLIENTESSS! –llegó a su lado y se secó el sudor de la frente- me olvidé de añadir que no es necesario que tras el beso decisivo, la novia tenga que bañarse en el lago del fenix en concreto… hace el mismo efecto si se bañara en cualquier otro lago de Jusenkyo…!

Todos miraron enfadados al guía… al menos todos menos akane, que le sugirió "mejor corra"…

Suerte que le hizo caso.

Fin parte 1.

Nota de las autoras

Akane- estoy vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja

Ranma, abrazando a akane,- akane, vuelves a estar conmigooo!

Sakura- y con migoo!

Naomi- y con migooo! –ranma pone cara de fastidio

Sakura- les gustó el capitulo casi final? Es un bonito final? Porque a mi me pareció perfecto. Aunque… la verdad es que no terminé del todo, porque si hay algo que a mi me molesta, es que no pongan cómo terminaron las cosas! El siguiente capítulo se titula "un final como dios manda!" no voy a poner lemon ^^" no es malo, pero soy muy pequeña para eso...! y una cosa, Como digo, naomi y yo no somos hermanas por lo que no vivimos en la misma casa, nos vemos nada mas en el colegio. Ella solo me da su apoyo… y como sería extraño que en el fic solo comentara yo, pues acabo colando algun comentario de mi hermana, porque sé que ella diría eso.

Naomi y Sakura- MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR NUESTRA HISTORIA, NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO FINAAAAAAAL!


	12. 62 Un final

Parte 2: última parte: Un final como dios manda! (**LEER NOTAS DE AUTORAS, PO FAVOR)**

Akane corría por toda la casa, huyendo. Avanzaba por los pasillos con el pelo revuelto, pero aquello la alcanzaba, pisándole los talones, cerca…

Akane- socoorroooo! –chilló, sabiendo que ranma no estaría esta vez para rescatarla. – noooo…! –bordeó la esquina pero aquello ya rozaba sus pasos, y en poco tiempo la habría atrapado.

Anne- quédate quieta, akaneee…!

Akane- no…! –intentó huir por una puerta al salón, pero en el marco de ésta se encontraba apoyada Nabiki que la miraba divertida, cortándo el paso.

Nabiki- me temo, mi querida hermanita, que no hay escapatoria… -sonrió de esa manera retorzida tan suya. Anne agarró a akane por la cintura dejándo escapar una risita

Anne- gracias nabiki… akane, te voy a dejar… _preciosa_- esta última palabra la dijo en español, mostrando que a demás de saber japones su madre la enseñó a hablar castellano

Akane- no por favor noooo….

Shampoo apareció detrás de anne y miró a la chica- akane estar preciosa con vestido que nosotras escoger

A su lado, Ukyo apareció con una desbordante felicidad dibujada en el rostro, y un preciosisimo ramo de flores entre las manos. –mirad! Ya a llegado el ramoo!

Kasumi apareció por la puerta donde estaba apoyada Nabiki- chicas, ya se han ido todos los chicos, ya podemos empezar.

Anne- muy bieeen…! Entonces yo le hago el peinado y el maquillaje, Shampoo tu la vistes, Ukyo nos ayudas, Nabiki, tú vigila que no entre nadie y Kasumi prepara algunas infusiones para Akane… lo mejor es que esté calmadita.

Akane la miró, suplicante- anne… por… favor…

La chica respondió negando con la cabeza- lo siento… te voy a dejar tan bonita que a mi primito se le van a caer los pantalones

Akane suspiró rendida… no había vuelta atrás…

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de akane, ésta se sentó sobre una silla mientras Ukyo y Anne colocaban sobre el escritorio todo tipo de productos de pelo y maquillajes caros. Anne suspiró y miró a la cocinera, como diciendo "preparada? Esto va a ser duro", mientras la otra asentía, preparada para el reto.

Anne- no será para nada dificil poner más guapa a una belleza natural como tú, pero con lo inquieta que eres esto va a dar para rato

Ukyo- tranquila, akane, lo único que te pedimos es que no te muevas- añadió, al ver que las palabras de la europea no acababan con los nervios de la otra

Shampoo colocaba cinco preciosos vestidos sobre la cama de la chica, mirando hacia sus tres amigas- los vestidos de Nabiki, Anne, Ukyo, Kasumi y Shampoo estar listos. Ahora ir por el de akane

Ukyo- muy bien, y los complementos?

Shampoo guiñó su ojo derecho, sonriente- estar en cofre rojo encima de cómoda

Anne- muy bien, trae el vestido y nos ayudas… donde está Kasumi?

La nombrada entró en la habitación con una bandeja sobre la cual había una taza de infusión relajante y tres vasos de agua- ya llegué… vaya…! –dejó la bandeja sobre la cómoda, junto al cofrecito rojo y dirigió la mirada hacia la cama- cual es el mio?

Shampoo señaló el vestido antes de salir por la puerta- ser el de color verde pastel

Kasumi- es precioso, gracias por haberlo escogido por mi, no tenía tiempo con lo de los preparativos… -miró a las chicas, sonriendo- si necesitáis mi ayuda estaré en la cocina preparando la comida con Nodoka.

Akane- ella que se pondrá?

Kasumi- decidió ponerse un kimono precioso… ya lo vereis… akane…? –la chica miró a su hermana- déjalas trabajar, no les des mucha guerra, vale?

Akane- lo intentaré… -y Kasumi salió por la puerta.

Anne introdujo sus manos en el pelo de akane, echando para atrás el cráneo de la joven e introduciéndolo dentro de un barreño de agua. Mojó su pelo de raíz a puntas, para luego aplicarle un champú con olor a melocotón y llenarlo de espuma masajeado su cabeza en un intento de calmarla.

La chica suspiró, rendida- vale… pero me tenéis que prometer… que no os vais a pasar

Ukyo que colocaba una mascarilla sobre el rostro de la chica, asintió –confía en nosotras… pero cierra los ojos –colocó una rodaja de pepino sobre cada ojo, mientras sentía, con alivio, que la chica se relajaba y se quedaba dormida.

Anne- pobrecilla… seguro no durmió en toda la noche

Shampoo entró en la habitación con una enorme caja entre las manos- vestido llegar… vaya, akane se quedar dormida… ser mejor asi, despertar cuando acabar con peinado y maquillaje para poner vestido.

Ukyo- lo mejor será que te lleves los espejos de la habitación… -sonrío- solo podrá verse una vez hayamos terminado!

Akane abrió poco a poco los ojos. Sabía que había dormido durante dos horas y se sorprendió al ver que Anne estaba aun pintándole los labios. Al ver que la chica estaba despierta se lo comunico a Ukyo, que acababa de terminar con la última uña que le quedaba por pintar. Shampoo se acercó para ponerle los pendientes a la chica, que esperó a que Anne acabara de retocar el brillo de sus labios para hablar

Akane- cuanto os falta?

Anne- un rato todavía. Falta ponerte el vestido

Akane las miró fijamente, estaban cansadas, con el pelo mal recojido dejándo muchos mechones fuera. Pero se las veía felices- y vosotras… cuando os poneis bonitas?

Shampoo sonrió, agradecida- tardar media hora más en terminar de prepararte. Empezar a las doce de la mañana, y ahora ser las dos, es decir que acabar a las dos y media. Quedar dos horas para nosotras prepararnos

Anne le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, levantando el dedo gordo en plan "OK" – _todo irá bien!_ –añadió en español

Ukyo sonriño con cariño- no te preocupes por nosotras. Tu pelo está perfectamente peinado por Anne, tan solo queda retocarte el maquillaje de la cara. Luego te tendremos que vestir y eso nos llevará lo nuestro… te pondremos los complementos y fin

Akane las miró, temerosa- q… que me habeis hecho?

Anne- poquita cosa! No necesitabas mucho. Te lavamos el pelo y te peinamos, luego te hicimos una limpieza de cutis y te maquillé un poquito. Mientras, ellas te aplicaron aceites que hidrataron tu piel, Shampoo te depiló… aún no sabemos como fue que no te despertaste, y te arreglaron las uñas.

Akane- eso es poco…? Si habeis tardado dos horas!

Ukyo- no ha sido nada, nos hemos divertido muchisimo… y estas guapisima… anne?

Anne- si, si! –terminó con el maquillaje- ya está! Ahora requerimos la ayuda de Shampoo!

La chica se alejó de ellas, en busca de una caja de la que sacó un corsé blanco con encajes y pequenísimos volantes; y unos calcetines tipo media de encaje blanco que alcanzaban hasta medio muslo, que tenñian un par de lazitos blancos en el final.- estar lista?

Akane miró eso, alarmada, pero no quería que todo el esfuerzo de sus amigas se fuera al traste por culpa de un poco de encaje, no? Mientras se incorporaba para que Anne le ajustara el corsé y Shampoo le pusiera los clacetines intentó mirarse en un espejo, pero Ukyo se lo impidió

Ukyo- no hasta que acabemos!

Cuando acabaron, akane quedó bastante provocativa. Las chicas la miraban de arriba abajo, totalmente satisfechas, mientras Shampoo sacaba el vestido. Se lo colocaron a la joven con cuidado de no dañar el precioso peinado. Una vez ajustado, le colocaron el velo y Ukyo le entregó el ramo.

Anne- ahora nos toca a nosotras! Kasumi! Nabiki!

Y en una hora y media Akane pudo ver a sus amigas y hermanas preciosas, metidas dentro de cinco hermosos vestidos. El de Kasumi era verde pastel clarito parecido al que llevó en la Isla de las Doncellas; el de Nabiki era rojo sangre ceñido y con tirantes que caían a los lados, mostrando sus hombros ; el de Ukyo era Añil de un tirante y llegaba hasta el suelo; el de Anne era más de niña pequeña, era gris clarito sin tirantes ceñido hasta la cintura, donde caían tres volantes, dos negros y uno blanco; y el de Shampoo era era morado, ceñido y de tirantes cruzados en el cuello.

Akane- va… ya!

Anne intercambió un par de miradas con Shampoo y Ukyo- entonces mejor te mostramos a la mas bonita!

Sacaron un enorme espejo en el que akane se pudo ver. Sus ojos se abrieron del todo a causa de la sorpresa y se llevó las manos a la cara. No podía creer lo que veía.

Ukyo tomó su mano- vamos akane, todos te están esperando…!

Ranma esperaba, inquieto, la llegada de su prometida. Estaba de pie al final de la sala, vestido con un traje de novio negro. Vio como entraban en la sala Ukyo y Shampoo, seguidas de Kasumi y Nabiki. Las miró y ellas le devolvieron la mirada, muertas de ganas de ver la cara del chico cuando Akane entrase por la puerta. Entonces la música sonó y todos desviaron la mirada hacia la entrada. Las puertas se abrieron, lentamente… entonces un zapato de tacon pisó fuerte el suelo. Ranma sintió como si el mundo se parara. Anne miró a sus amigas, satisfecha. Akane… entró

No había palabras para describir lo… preciosa que estaba akane. su vestido era totalmente blanco, el pecho era ajustado, con un forro de seda color perla y encima de éste una tela de encaje preciosa, enseñaba toda la clavícula y parte de los hombros donde empezaban las mangas que eran de seda sin encaje, ajustadas y con un par de volantes en las muñecas. En la cintura, comenzaba a caer en cascada la cola del vestido, corta por delante y bastante larga por detrás. Entre la parte del tronco y la cola, habían pequeñísimas florecillas de tela que resaltaban el hermoso contraste. El pelo estaba recojido con un broche de plata, teniendo florecillas similares a las del vestido, pero más pequeñas, por todo el pelo. El velo, que comenzaba en el broche y acababa más o menos a la altura de la cintura, era de un finísimo y translúcido blanco. En sus manos, el precioso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante que ranma le había entregado, brillaba complementado por el ramo de flores blancas que Ukyo había escojido.

A ranma se le había paralizado el corazón tanto, que no estaba dentro de si mismo hasta que le preguntaron si deseaba estar al lado de Akane Tendo por el resto de sus días.

Ranma- no lo dude

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, akane dijo- claro que deseo estar con Ranma Saotome por el resto de mis días… por siempre jamás…

Ranma tomó el rostro de su prometida… es decir, esposa, entre sus manos y la besó con pasión. Todos los invitados aplaudieron mientras la pareja enamorada se fundía en un beso, jurándose amor eterno, y, muy a nuestro pesar, finalizando esta historia como dios manda.

FIN

Mini Prólogo "reencuentro"

Akane metio las manos debajo de la mesa, y agarró un pequeño tobillo. Tiró hacia atrás y sacó de debajo de la mesa a una pequeña criatura de cinco años. Tenía unos precioso ojos azules y el pelo recojido en dos trenzas azules. Era la viva imagen de su madre, pero con los ojos de suu padre y la sonrisa de su abuela. Akane la tomó en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho. Habían pasado diez años desde que se había casado con ranma y ya era madre de dos hijos, que hacían su vida perfecta. Shampoo y Mousse habían abierto un restaurante más grande y formado una familia, su hija Xhin de 4 años les hacía totalmente felices. Ukyo y Ryoga decidieron casarse y acabaron por tener trillizos, Ryu, Riku y Kaory. Y anne… pues se fue a recorrer el mundo.

Akane- vamos, Suki, busquemos a papá y a Toya.- Toya era su hijo. Tenía siete años y tenía el pelo negro corto, como el de su madre, y sus ojos eran marrones, aunque se parecía a su padre totalmente.

Suki miró a su madre- estan en el Dojo, Mami

Akane- muy bien, pues ahí vamos!

Cuando llegarona al dojo se encontraron a Ranma. Estaba abrazado a una joven guapísima, él tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y ella le recoría el pelo con las manos, acercándose a él con fuerza. Toya miraba a su padre con cara de extrañado y cuando su madre entró en el sitió se abrazó a su cadera. Akane, totalmente dolida por la infidelidad, sintió que se le escapaban las lágrimas…

Akane- ranma… después de diez largos años a tu lado, has decidido engañarme?

Ranma se separó de la chica, y miro a akane, un poco nervioso.- no… no es lo que parece akane

La chica se giró para mirar a Akane. resultó ser mucho más joven, tenía veinticinco años, el cabello largo marrón y rizado pero con mechas naturales claras, sus ojos medio achinados eran de un marrón ámbar precioso y solo viendo el cuerpo de la chica se podía deducir que era rápida y flexible. La joven miraba a akane, con muchisimo amor en la mirada, como si acabara de encontrar a un hermano perdido. – AKANE!

Akane- mm… nos conocemos? –balbuceó

Chica- soy Anne! Anne Kotobuki!

FIN, AHORA SÍ

Notas Finales de las autoras

Sakura- y nos despedimos de este fic que tanto nos ha costado. me pongo a llorar… pero mis lágrimas se evaporan… aquí hace tantísimo calor…

Ranma- me gusta mucho esta historia… pero me hicieron pasar un mal rato, eh ¬¬

Akane- tranquilo, estoy viva, no? Y muchas gracias por este final!

Ukyo- … al final me casaré con Ryoga! ^^

Ryoga- si, y ya no soy P-CHAN!

Akane- como que P-chan?

Ranma- na… dejalo akane…! y… qué ocurrió con mi maldicion?

Sakura- supongo que acabaste por quitártela… conociendo a Anne debió de regalarte agua del hombre ahogado o de manantial ese de sus abuelos para curarte

Anne- me conoces bien

Sakura- ya te digo... Bueno! Pues aquii acaba nuestra historia esperamos que nos digais si os ha gustado y que nos respondais a nuestras preguntas:

-os gustó? Cuanto? En serio? Cual creeis que es el error? que es lo que más os a gustado? Personaje favorito? Anne os gustó? Perdonasteis a Shampoo? Por qué? Que os pareció la historia? La redaccion? Pasasteis un mal rato cuando las chicas "murieron "? Cual es vuestro capitulo favorito? Cual es el más aburrido? Por qué? Es un final realista? Del 1 al 10.. que calificacion poneis? Querreis que suba otra historia?

agradecimientos Especiales a Rutabi de Saotome, Vicky Saotome y Kary14 por su apoyo.


End file.
